Cuestión de supervivencia
by Scully78
Summary: Esta historia es MUY dura y tiene partes nada agradables. Tenía que poner a Scully en una situación límite para poder narrar lo que pretendía. Así que estáis avisados. A aquellos que la leáis, espero que os guste y me comentéis qué os ha parecido.  S/M/Kr


**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. 22:13 h.**

-Alúmbrame aquí.

-Date prisa, Mulder.

Scully sujetaba la linterna por encima del hombro de su compañero, iluminando el expediente que sostenía entre las manos.

La sala de archivo donde se encontraban era inmensa. Un bloque entero de hormigón de altos techos, cuyas interminables filas de archivadores hacían de aquel lugar un perfecto laberinto. Mulder había pasado semanas enteras estudiando los planos del recinto hasta aprendérselos de memoria. Habían logrado entrar con aparente facilidad esquivando las cámaras y los controles de seguridad y gracias, en parte, al último invento de Langly, una nueva tarjeta que abría casi cualquier tipo de puerta inutilizando el código secreto de ésta. Se la había prestado a regañadientes pues aún no estaba perfeccionada y podría dar errores. Pero Mulder le aseguró que sólo la probaría en el FBI para comprobar su eficacia. Mentiroso.

Habían recorrido los pasillos en completo silencio. Mulder iba en cabeza y Scully le pisaba los talones, literalmente. Al segundo tropiezo Mulder le advirtió con la mirada que tuviera más cuidado, su compañera se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No les había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar el archivador que andaban buscando. Todos estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y por número de pasillo.

A través de un correo anónimo dirigido a Mulder, le habían hecho saber dónde y cómo podía conseguir información detallada sobre la colonización que planeaban llevar a cabo los extraterrestres. Dudó de su veracidad hasta que abrió el archivo adjunto y resultaron ser los planos de la Base.

Scully, como de costumbre, se había mostrado reacia a inmiscuirse clandestinamente en la Base pero el entusiasmo de su compañero la hizo ceder. Como de costumbre. Y "gracias" a ese entusiasmo se encontraba allí, agachada en medio de un enorme pasillo, alumbrando a su compañero con una linterna cuyo haz de luz temblaba tanto como su pulso.

-Tarde o temprano saltarán las alarmas. No podemos estar aquí mucho más tiempo. ¿Mulder, me estás escuchando?

Decididamente no. Estaba absorto en el expediente. Scully soltó un suspiro de resignación.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron sobresaltando a ambos y una alarma comenzó a sonar provocando un ruido sordo muy desagradable. Mulder cerró el expediente y lo guardó en la mochila de Scully antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Los pasillos parecían interminables pero las puertas se abrían con facilidad, con un poco de suerte saldrían en pocos minutos. Habían llegado a una pequeña antesala con un letrero luminoso que indicaba Salida de Emergencia. Mulder introdujo la tarjeta una vez. Nada. Lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo no ocurrió nada. Miró con preocupación a Scully. Ésta no apartaba la vista de la puerta como si pudiera abrirla con los ojos, respiraba agitadamente y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Él también y eso no era bueno. A pesar del sonido de la alarma, se podían oír a los soldados aproximándose. Mulder intentó serenarse. Un tercer intento y… voilà, la puerta se abrió justo cuando los soldados aparecieron.

Sin titubeos, abrieron fuego sobre ellos que corrían frenéticamente por el bosque. Scully intentaba no perder de vista a Mulder pero tropezó sin saber muy bien con qué y cayó. Su compañero no se percató y siguió corriendo. Cuando quiso levantarse se encontró rodeada de metralletas que le apuntaban directamente a la cabeza.

Los gritos de los soldados y el momentáneo alto el fuego hizo que Mulder se detuviera para darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que habían cogido a Scully.

-¡Scully! –gritó desesperado. -¡Scully!

Una ráfaga de disparos le respondió y fue a ocultarse tras un árbol.

Dos soldados levantaron bruscamente a Scully del suelo y la sujetaron por los brazos. La joven intentaba zafarse de ellos.

-¡Mulder, vete! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Mulder cerró los ojos momentáneamente y sopesó la situación. Eran demasiados contra él y como le cogieran preso entonces sí que ninguno tendría escapatoria. No podía hacer nada y optó por la opción más sensata.

-¡Mierda! –masculló.

Y sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo seguido por el silbido de las balas.

**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. 23:20 h.**

–Tráigame a la Agente Scully. –ordenó el General O'Connel.

El soldado salió presuroso de la sala.

Las pocas pertenencias de Scully yacían sobre una gran mesa. Su mochila, su identificación como Agente Federal, su arma, algo de dinero y unas llaves. También le habían confiscado su chaqueta... por si acaso.

La intrusión de los dos agentes y la huida de uno de ellos le podría costar el puesto al General O'Connel. No entendía cómo había podido pasar pero estaba muy cabreado. No sólo por el hecho de que burlaran los sistemas de seguridad sino por los documentos que había encontrado en el interior de la mochila. Sabían lo que estaban buscando pero... ¿cómo era posible que lo supieran?

La brusca entrada del soldado Stevens con Scully a rastras, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Iba esposada. La sentaron en una silla enfrente del General y la mirada desafiante no le gustó en absoluto a O'Connel.

-No hemos tenido ocasión de presentarnos, Agente Scully. Soy el General O'Connel y esta Base está bajo mi mando... lo que quiere decir que nada debe perpetrarse sin que yo lo sepa. Pero usted y su compañero se han tomado la libertad de entrar en mis instalaciones y registrar archivos altamente secretos... lo cual... es un hecho bastante grave ¿no le parece?

Scully intuía por el tono y los modos del General que nada bueno le aguardaría allí dentro. Sabía que tanta cháchara era el preámbulo de algo peor.

-¿Qué me dice Agente Scully? –prosiguió O'Connel- ¿Le parece un hecho grave?

-Usted no puede retenerme aquí, soy Agente Federal –las palabras salieron de sus labios sin darse cuenta de que las estaba pronunciando. Tanto descaro lo iba a pagar caro y lo sabía, pero no pudo contenerse.

El General soltó una carcajada seca.

-Está usted bajo jurisdicción militar, en MI Base y por lo tanto puedo retenerla el tiempo que estime necesario. Quiero que me diga…

-No tengo por qué responder ante usted –interrumpió a O'Connel quien le gritó a su vez.

-¡Cállese! –y sin pensarlo, le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo partiéndole el labio.

Scully le miró perpleja. No había sido su intención ser tan bruto pero estaba acostumbrado a ciertos métodos de disciplina y no sabía actuar de otra manera.

-¡Aquí solamente hablo yo y usted lo hará cuando yo se lo diga! ¡¿Entendido?

Se quedó mirando a Scully fríamente hasta que ésta bajó la cabeza.

-Bien. Veo que empieza a comprender. Ahora va a decirme quién les envía.

-Nadie –dijo escuetamente, volviendo a levantar la mirada.

El General soltó un bufido. Si le satisfizo o no esa respuesta no lo hizo saber. Continuó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo lograron entrar?

Scully cerró los ojos un segundo. Mulder le contó algo sobre la tarjeta de Langly mientras iban de camino a la Base, pero no se encontraba de humor para aguantar la perorata entusiasta sobre el sistema de apertura de puertas y apenas le prestó atención. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de la sangre, antes de contestar.

-Utilizamos una tarjeta. Bloquea el sistema de seguridad durante unas horas... creo.

Con una sola mirada el General ordenó salir a uno de los soldados. Quería que comprobaran si lo que estaba diciendo la Agente Scully era cierto. De ser así, aquellos dos agentes habrían puesto en evidencia la seguridad empleada en las Bases Militares Secretas. Una vergüenza.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban buscando?

De nuevo se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé, señor...

-¡General! –exclamó interrumpiéndola. Sin embargo Scully continuó como si no hubiera oído.

-... Yo sólo servía de refuerzo a mi compañero en esta misión.

-Misión que por lo que usted dice "nadie" les ha encomendado –recalcó el nadie con sarcasmo -¡Entonces qué hacen estos documentos en su mochila, Agente Scully! –agitó un expediente delante de sus narices. –Sabían perfectamente lo que estaban buscando y dónde encontrarlo ¡así que no me mienta!

Scully tragó saliva. No sería bueno que el General perdiera los nervios otra vez.

-No le estoy mintiendo–dijo con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible. –Desconozco el contenido de esos documentos y su relevancia. El hecho de que estuvieran en mi mochila es pura casualidad. Cuando sonó la alarma...

-Es suficiente. Enciérrenla.

Los otros dos soldados que quedaban en la sala se acercaron a Scully, poniéndola en pie bruscamente.

-¡No puede retenerme! ¡No puede! –protestó, aún a sabiendas de que le estaba provocando.

-No creí que se lo tuviera que volver a repetir... ¡pero está usted bajo mi jurisdicción y se quedará aquí el tiempo que yo estime necesario! ¡¿Está claro?

Scully pensó que le golpearía otra vez pero el General se contuvo.

-Y ahora llévensela de aquí.

Mientras los soldados cumplían la orden, O'Connel se volvió hacia su escritorio. Tenía una llamada importante que hacer.

**Lugar de reunión del Sindicato. Washington D.C. 23:42 h.**

La sala estaba sumida en penumbra y el ambiente no podía ser más tenso. Sólo algunos de los miembros del sindicato se habían reunido aquella noche para tratar un asunto. No era nada de vital importancia pero sí algo que hacía tiempo que querían dar por concluido pues habían fracasado en diversas ocasiones. Eliminar definitivamente a Alex Krycek.

La mayoría de los miembros estaban de acuerdo en que El Fumador había fallado demasiadas veces, llegando incluso a dudar de su eficacia.

-El objetivo es algo complicado- intentaba excusarse sin un ápice de arrepentimiento y fumando parsimoniosamente. –Alex es como las ratas… vive oculto.

-Ningún objetivo es complicado para nosotros- dijo uno de los miembros.

–Quisiera no creer que ha mantenido a Krycek al margen a propósito. -le espetó el Hombre Bien Manicurado.

El Fumador le miró y tras una larga calada contestó.

-No le niego que fue una buena herramienta… pero hace tiempo que ya no nos es útil.

-Razón de más para acabar con él de manera definitiva.

-Déjelo en mis manos.

El Hombre Bien Manicurado le lanzó una mirada de desafío.

-Nuestra confianza en usted ha mermado.

-Esta vez usaré otra estrategia- dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Si vuelve a fallar…

-Le aseguro que de ser así… no volverán a saber de mí.

El Hombre Bien Manicurado quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta. También El Fumador estaba empezando a ser un estorbo en sus planes. De repente, el teléfono sonó. Los pocos miembros allí reunidos intercambiaron miradas inquietas. El joven mayordomo contestó.

-¿Diga? Un momento por favor. –se volvió hacia El Fumador. –Señor, es para usted.

Apagó su cigarrillo sin prisas y cogió el teléfono que el mayordomo le tendía.

-¿Sí? –su rostro se ensombreció por un momento mientras oía a su interlocutor hablar, luego se relajó un poco. –¿Había alguien más con ella? Está bien. No haga nada. Reténgala hasta que yo llegue.

Colgó y se volvió hacia sus camaradas.

-Tenemos problemas -anunció a la vez que se encendía otro cigarro.

Los miembros del grupo comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? –quiso saber uno de ellos.

-Han capturado a la Agente Scully en la Base Militar de Franklin.

El Hombre Bien Manicurado se puso en pie.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

El Fumador se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-Anularon el sistema de seguridad durante un par de horas.

-Qué hay de Mulder.- quiso saber el más anciano de los miembros.

-Logró escapar.

El Hombre Bien Manicurado se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Esto es muy grave señores.-dijo visiblemente molesto. -Nuestros planes podrían peligrar.

-Debemos averiguar qué es lo que sabe. –sugirió otro hombre.

-Haré que el General O'Connell la interrogue, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. –tras una calada prosiguió. -Dependiendo de lo que sepa, así se tomarán las medidas oportunas.

El Hombre Bien Manicurado volvió a sentarse.

-Ahora tenemos dos problemas a los que enfrentarnos.-dijo más bien para sí mismo.

El resto del grupo se quedó pensativo. Ignoraban que, a escasos 200 metros, el primero de sus "problemas" estaba oyéndolo todo, escondido en un sótano de un antiguo edificio al otro lado de la calle. Oculto como las ratas.

Krycek sonrió. Así que tenían un plan para él. Estupendo. Conocía de sobra a El Fumador como para saber que podía ser igual de protector como un perfecto hijo de puta. Y por lo que había podido escuchar, sus treguas con C.G.B. Spender se habían terminado. Pero mira por donde la Agente Scully se había cruzado en su camino. Sin ella saberlo, se iba a convertir en su tabla de salvación. Sí, Scully no tenía ni idea pero se podrían salvar la vida mutuamente.

**Apartamento de Walter Skinner. 02:00 h. Crystal City, Virginia.**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche y soltó un improperio. Se levantó y cogió su arma. Los golpes persistían.

-¡Abra la puerta! ¡Abra la maldita puerta! – bramaba Mulder al otro lado.

Tras quitar el seguro y abrir, el agente entró como una exhalación.

-Mulder, pero qué ha pa...

-Tiene que ayudarme, señor –le interrumpió. –Han cogido a Scully.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensara. Mulder estaba visiblemente nervioso y agitado. Intentaba controlar su respiración sin éxito.

-Está bien. Cálmese ¿de acuerdo?

Sin ser invitado, Mulder se sentó en el sofá y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Skinner se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora cuénteme lo que ha pasado, Mulder. Cuéntemelo todo.

**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. **

Tumbada en el catre de su celda Scully no podía pegar ojo. Pensaba que tarde o temprano a través de Mulder, el FBI se pondría en contacto con el General O'Connel. Por mucha jurisdicción militar en la que se encontrara no podían retenerla eternamente. Sería cuestión de tiempo... pero de cuánto.

A través de la puerta le llegaba el murmullo de las voces de los soldados que la custodiaban. Como si fuera tan fácil salir de allí. Bueno, entrar sí lo había sido, pensó. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Apostados en el pasillo los dos jóvenes soldados fumaban sin parar. Por fin el tedio de la vida en la Base había sido alterado. No es que fuera una novedad tener reclusos pero sí el hecho de que fuera mujer.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó el más robusto de los dos a su compañero.

Éste estaba absorto en su cigarrillo y le miró sin saber a qué se refería. Luego comprendió.

-Demasiado bajita para mi gusto.

El otro soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto exigente? –dio una última calada y tiró el cigarro al suelo apagándolo con el pie. Se giró hacia la puerta cerrada. –Pues a mí me gusta. Y si… nos divertimos un poco.

Su compañero le lanzó una mirada reprobadora antes de contestar.

-Paso.

-Vamos Ed, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-Que no.

Ed apagó su cigarrillo de igual manera que su compañero y se encendió otro.

-Hace meses que no vemos una mujer. No sé tú pero yo estoy que exploto.

-Fóllatela si tantas ganas tienes pero déjame en paz.

El soldado robusto le miró con más atención.

-Ya sé cuál es tu problema ¡A ti te van los tíos! -Y rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Wayne!

-Siempre había oído rumores… pero no me imaginaba… -no pudo terminar la frase debido al ataque de risa. Vio que Ed se estaba enfadando de verdad y poco a poco fue serenándose. –Eh, no pasa nada. Ser gay está de moda… -y de nuevo la risa le impidió hablar.

Ed fumaba compulsivamente. Maldito capullo, había logrado cabrearlo de verdad y le estaba dejando en evidencia. Tendría que hacer algo para callarle la boca, porque si le dejaba pensar que era verdad lo sabría toda la Base. Y lo peor de todo es que era verdad.

-Gilipollas –le insultó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo. -¿Es voy a tener que demostrártelo?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te gustan los machotes? –y de nuevo volvió a reír.

Ed pensó que ya era suficiente. Tras echarle una mirada de odio a Wayne, entró en la celda.

- O -

Había estado oyendo las risas de los soldados, al menos la de uno de ellos, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Scully se incorporó y al ver al soldado avanzar tan decididamente hacia ella, se puso en pie. Pensó que el General O'Connel le habría ordenado ir a buscarla pero se equivocaba. Antes de que le tocara un pelo, lo supo. Lo vio escrito en sus ojos. Y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

-No.- susurró.

Wayne entró justo detrás y cerró la puerta.

-Esto no me lo pierdo. –dijo.

De un fuerte empujón, Ed la hizo caer al suelo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Scully se debatía y forcejeaba con todo su cuerpo, dando patadas y golpeando sin ningún objetivo concreto. Arañó la mejilla del soldado quien soltó un pequeño grito más de sorpresa que de dolor. No esperaba que aquella mujer tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza. Por fin, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella logró sujetarle ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el costado. Scully se quedó quieta unos segundos, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que la dejó casi sin respirar. Ed aprovechó para sujetarle los brazos con una mano mientras con la otra se desabrochaba el pantalón. Scully empezó a forcejear de nuevo.

Wayne animaba desde lejos y eso enfurecía todavía más a Ed, se enfurecía consigo mismo. Estaba a punto violar a aquella mujer para demostrarle a los demás lo que no era. Maldito maricón cobarde.

-¡Ayúdame, joder! –pidió a Wayne.

Éste se acercó a ellos y tomó el relevo en sujetar a Scully.

-Date prisa, me estoy poniendo cachondo.

Ed se deshizo de las botas y de los pantalones de Scully y no tuvo ningún problema en romperle la ropa interior. Con el peso de su cuerpo le separó las piernas, clavándole las uñas en los muslos para sujetarla.

Entonces la penetró, con tanta brusquedad que Scully sintió que se desgarraba por dentro. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor y cerró los ojos. Inmovilizada por ambos hombres no tuvo más opción que rendirse y dejó de forcejear, ya no servía de nada.

Ed continuaba penetrándola con rabia. Cada embestida era más violenta y dolorosa que la anterior. Así continuó unos minutos más hasta que por fin terminó.

Scully abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del joven soldado. Le pareció ver un atisbo de tristeza pero eso no casaba en absoluto con lo que acababa de hacer.

Ed suspiró y salió de aquel pequeño cuerpo tan bruscamente como había entrado.

-Jamás hubiera pensado que follaras de esa manera -dijo Wayne divertido –Si hasta me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Y soltó una carcajada. Seguía sujetando a Scully de los brazos pero ésta hacía rato que no se resistía.

Ed había terminado de abrocharse el pantalón. No le contestó, evitaba siquiera mirarle.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¿Es que habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí? -dijo una voz.

Ambos soldados soltaron el aire a la vez.

-Joder, Stevens. Nos has asustado. –Wayne soltó a su víctima y se puso de pie. -Ya podrías haber avisado.

-¿Cómo, llamando a la puerta y pidiendo permiso para entrar? Sabía lo que estabais haciendo desde que os perdí de vista en el monitor de vigilancia.

-Si dejas el puesto se darán cuenta. –dijo Ed, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-No tardaré tanto –dijo y se acercó a Scully, acuclillándose a su lado. Ésta se había sentado de lado e intentaba sin éxito tapar su desnudez. –Menuda preciosidad.

-Eh, me toca a mí –protestó Wayne.

-Venga tío, no puedo dejar el puesto de vigilancia por mucho tiempo.

Wayne resopló pero accedió.

-Está bien. Pero date prisa…. no aguanto más.

Scully les miraba aterrada, parecía que estuvieran peleando por turnarse para dar una vuelta en bici. Ante la afirmación de Wayne, su compañero no se hizo esperar. Arrodillado como estaba junto a Scully, la forzó a abrir las piernas pero de nuevo se defendió, forcejeando con el soldado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Ed no pudo solito.

Wayne rió y Ed le traspaso con la mirada. Seguía fumando impasible, viendo cómo su compañero se disponía a abusar de aquella pequeña mujer igual que había hecho él.

Stevens no contestó sino que sacó una navaja del pantalón y se la puso a Scully en la garganta.

-Si te mueves, será tu culpa.

Se quedó petrificada y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Parece que aquello le gustó al soldado pues recorrió con la navaja su cuello hasta bajar al pecho y rasgarle la camiseta. Le hizo una herida que enseguida comenzó a sangrar. El soldado chupó la sangre y la penetró.

La agente cerró de nuevo los ojos, resignada a que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez. Estaba inmóvil y se dejaba hacer. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Ya no le importaba lo que le estaban haciendo, sólo quería que pasara, por favor, que pasara rápido.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, sonaron tres disparos y se hizo el silencio.

Scully abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada. El soldado Stevens yacía sin vida encima de ella y un gran charco de sangre cubría a ambos. Asqueada, se deshizo de él y fue a acurrucarse a una esquina de la pared, al lado del catre.

Sentada como estaba, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo, no vio a la cuarta persona que había entrado y disparado. Estaba aterrada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, literalmente. No se atrevía ni a respirar y mucho menos gemir, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando sus pantalones y sus botas aterrizaron a su lado.

-Vístete – le exhortó una voz.

Scully ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver su ropa y seguidamente, muy despacio, dirigió su mirada a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Alex Krycek.

Éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago que le incomodaba y no sabía por qué.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí… -dijo despacio -… pero tenemos poco tiempo, así que date prisa.

Tras unos segundos Scully asintió imperceptiblemente. Con movimientos torpes alcanzó el pantalón que yacía a su lado y con él en la mano se fue poniendo de pie, muy lentamente. Se apoyaba en la pared y en el catre para poder levantarse. Cuando por fin lo logró, Krycek la examinó atentamente. Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, cubierta con sangre del soldado muerto. Más sangre, esta vez suya, y hematomas en los muslos, parte de la camiseta estaba rajada mostrando una herida en el pecho, su rostro magullado con pequeños cortes y abrasiones... al final tuvo que apartar la mirada. La sensación extraña en el estómago creció y ahora creía saber por qué. Había visto a muchas mujeres violadas en su vida pero eran mujeres sin rostro, desconocidas, pobres víctimas del sistema sin ningún futuro… jamás pensó que se encontraría con semejante espectáculo.

A Scully le importaba poco que Krycek la observara. La dignidad la perdió en cuanto le pusieron las manos encima. Sin embargo, cuando advirtió que desviaba la vista, sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Debía de presentar un aspecto horrible para que ni siquiera Krycek quisiera mirarla. Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía vestirse y él la sacaría de allí. Por alguna extraña razón había sido él quien había ido a buscarla y no Mulder. Las preguntas vendrían después.

Sus temblores se atenuaron un poco pero le estaba resultando muy difícil ponerse el pantalón. Con una mano se sujetaba en la pared y con la otra sujetaba una pernera e intentaba meter un pie por ella. Su cuerpo se quejaba con cada leve movimiento que hacía. Le dolía el costado y le ardía la entrepierna. Pero debía vestirse para salir de allí. Eso era todo.

Krycek se estaba impacientando. Miró su reloj y de nuevo a Scully. No podría hacerlo sola. Hizo ademán de acercarse pero ésta le detuvo alzando el brazo.

-No -susurró.

-Scully, sólo quiero ayudarte. Tenemos muy poco tiempo...

-Lo sé.

Krycek cerró los ojos y suspiró. No quería perder la paciencia y asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba pero si no salía de allí con ella, sus planes fracasarían y no habría servido de nada el haberse expuesto a tanto peligro innecesario. Maldita sea, aquello no lo hacía por altruismo. Volvió a consultar el reloj. Cuatro minutos, tenían exactamente cuatro minutos para escapar antes de que saltase la alarma y toda la Base se les echara encima.

Cuando miró a Scully de nuevo ya casi tenía puesto el pantalón, gracias a dios. Estaba absorta en aquella tarea. Krycek sabía que su concentración se debía al hecho de tener la mente ocupada. Si te fijas un objetivo todo lo demás no importa. No importa que te hayan violado dos hombres, no importa el dolor ni la sangre, no importa el miedo, lo importante era ponerse el pantalón. Y salir de allí.

Al terminar miró a Krycek, casi triunfante.

-Las botas –dijo señalándolas.

-Olvida las botas. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Se dirigió a la puerta, pistola en mano y se asomó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que los pasillos estaban desiertos.

-Vamos –hizo un gesto para que le siguiera pero Scully no se movió un ápice.

Sabía que sus piernas no le responderían y no quería desplomarse.

Krycek la interrogó con la mirada, exasperado, y al descubrir la súplica en sus ojos entonces comprendió.

-Joder –masculló entre dientes acercándose a ella. –Apóyate en mí. No voy a tocarte ni a hacerte daño, sólo apóyate ¿de acuerdo?

Alex le ofrecía su lado izquierdo, el del brazo ortopédico. El brazo sano lo necesitaba para empuñar el arma. Scully se alegró de aferrarse a aquella superficie de plástico fría en vez de sentir el roce cálido de la piel, aún a través de la chaqueta de cuero negro que vestía.

En silencio, abandonaron la celda tan rápido como Scully podía andar, dejando atrás los tres cuerpos inertes de los soldados.

**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. Una hora más tarde.**

La alarma había vuelto a sonar por segunda vez en una sola noche. Realmente tenían un problema de seguridad en la Base. El General O'Connell fue despertado e informado convenientemente de lo que había ocurrido. Alguien había entrado y se había llevado a la Agente Scully, matando a tres de sus soldados.

O'Connell observaba con ceño fruncido los cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo de la celda. Había sangre por todas partes. Ed, el más joven, yacía en un extremo de la celda y un cigarrillo estaba junto a su mano. Wayne y Stevens yacían más cerca el uno del otro, este último con los pantalones bajados. Sabía de sobra lo que habían estado haciendo. Menuda panda de incompetentes. Eran jóvenes y llevaban poco tiempo bajo mando militar pero no pensó que una simple custodia de una indefensa prisionera terminara así. No por el hecho de que abusaran de ella, eso habría quedado en un incidente sin importancia, sino porque alguien había entrado en la Base, _otra vez_, había matado a tres de sus soldados y se había llevado a su rehén.

Tarde o temprano este suceso transcendería así que era mejor informar cuanto antes.

Volvió a su despacho y marcó un número de teléfono. Su interlocutor contestó tras una calada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo a modo de saludo.

-La Agente Scully ha… desaparecido.

Tranquilamente aspiró el humo y lo volvió a soltar.

-Le rogaría que fuera más explícito.

-El sistema de seguridad ha sido violado de nuevo. Alguien entró, disparó a los soldados que custodiaban a la Agente Scully y se la ha llevado consigo.

-¿Ha visionado las cámaras de seguridad?

-Mis hombres están en ello.

-Estaré ahí en una hora. –y sin añadir nada más, colgó.

Se terminó su cigarrillo con parsimonia y lo apagó. Seguidamente encendió otro. Así que habían vuelto a entrar y habían sacado a Scully de allí. Empezaba a creer que esa Base se estaba quedando obsoleta. Una de las pocas de alta seguridad del país y por dos veces en una misma noche habían burlado los controles.

Tenía una ligera idea de quien habría sido. Mulder había podido escapar, tuvo tiempo de sobra de volver a Washington, trazar un plan y volver a por su compañera. El uno siempre se arriesgaba por el otro. Eran tan previsibles…

Pero antes de confirmar nada debía ir a la Base y comprobarlo por él mismo. Nadie debía enterarse de esto y mucho menos ningún miembro del Sindicato. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para jugarse el pellejo por una nimiedad así.

**Lugar desconocido. Virginia Occidental**

Krycek conducía el jeep a toda velocidad en plena noche cerrada. Para tener un solo brazo lo hacía con mucha destreza, además, conocía el camino.

A su lado, una inmutable Scully miraba sin ver por la ventanilla. Durante la huida, había puesto de su parte todo lo que pudo dadas sus circunstancias, y no se retrasaron demasiado antes de que se las alarmas se dispararan y de nuevo la Base fuese un hervidero de soldados de aquí para allá. Pero ahora notaba cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban y todavía tendría que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

Alex sabía que Scully tardaría en hablar. Había entrado en estado de shock, cosa con la que ya contaba, pero al menos reaccionaba.

Conducía y la miraba con cierta frecuencia, preocupado, sin saber que ese mismo gesto lo hacía Mulder cientos de veces cuando su compañera corría peligro.

Lo que preocupaba a Krycek era que su estado se agravase, entonces sí que tendría problemas. Había visto a gente no volver en sí en días, incluso semanas. Y él no disponía de tanto tiempo… ni tanta paciencia.

El camino comenzó a estrecharse y dio paso a un sendero. La vegetación se hizo más espesa si eso era posible. Daba la impresión de estar en medio de una jungla en vez de en el estado de Virginia Occidental.

Tras un par de kilómetros más, Krycek detuvo el jeep a pocos metros de lo que parecía una cabaña. El vehículo pasaría desapercibido en ese lugar en caso de que rastrearan la zona en helicóptero y el refugio, aunque apenas era visible en la noche, también lo era de día pues se fundía con la frondosidad del bosque. No era la primera vez que utilizaba aquel escondite. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad en numerosas misiones y nunca fue descubierto.

Bajó del vehículo y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-No debemos estar fuera mucho tiempo. No es seguro.

Scully le miró pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

-¡Vamos! – le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Por fin la cogió y salió del jeep no sin dificultad.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba y ahora sí que apenas podía andar. Las piernas le pesaban una tonelada y a cada paso sentía por dentro como si le desgarraran. El dolor del costado la obligaba a respirar pausadamente. Al menos, la herida del pecho había dejado de sangrar. Volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Krycek hasta llegar a la entrada de la cabaña. Recorrer aquellos metros fue toda una proeza.

La puerta, que asemejaba de madera, en realidad era blindada y sólo se abría introduciendo un código de números. Krycek sólo esperaba que no lo hubieran cambiado. Por suerte no lo habían hecho. Al parecer les era mucho más fácil, y económico, mantener el escondite a punto con luz, agua corriente y provisiones, que cambiar el código de la puerta cada cierto tiempo por seguridad. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

El interior seguía como el joven lo recordaba. Una pequeña estancia de unos 30m2 albergaba un sofá, mesita y chimenea, en un extremo estaba la cocina con barra americana y más allá, junto a una ventana, se ubicaba un escritorio con un moderno y sofisticado sistema de radio-transmisor por satélite. La única puerta que había daba al dormitorio y el baño se encontraba en su interior.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el equipo de radio. Estaba cargado y la conexión con el satélite estaba ON. Estupendo. Luego se acercó a la cocina y se aseguró de que hubiera comida suficiente. Genial. Por fin se detuvo y miró a Scully.

Ésta permanecía de pie, sujeta a la cabecera del sofá para no desplomarse, observando todos los movimientos de Alex en silencio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo sintió aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sólo era Scully.

-Hay ropa limpia en el armario de la habitación. –dijo en el tono más indiferente que pudo. –El baño está dentro.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más y al fin Scully reaccionó. Esta vez Krycek no se ofreció a ayudarla. Muy despacito logró llegar hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alex suspiró. Bueno, era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Lo primero: contactar con Mulder.

Despacho del D.. Oficina Central del FBI. Washington D.C.

Mulder paseaba nervioso y cabizbajo por el despacho de su superior. Éste lo observaba con semblante tranquilo pero sus ojos delataban la misma agitación que sentía el agente.

-No puede ser... –se quejaba en voz alta.

-Mulder, ya le he dicho que no es tan fácil. No he podido ponerme en contacto con la Base personalmente. He recurrido al Pentágono para que el asunto sea tratado con discreción. A través de sus canales...

-¡Ni siquiera ha podido conseguir una orden! –interrumpió, deteniéndose en seco y fijando la vista en él.

La mirada de Skinner se endureció y su tono no fue menos grave.

-Agente Mulder, le recuerdo que se trata de jurisdicción militar, el Gobierno no tiene ninguna potestad en ese terreno. He acudido al Departamento de Defensa para que tercie con una de las pocas Bases Militares de Alto Secreto del país en la liberación de una Agente Federal que se ha introducido clandestinamente en sus instalaciones. –dejó que las palabras calaran en su subordinado y luego continuó, esta vez más suave. –No le he hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre qué hacían en la Base sin permiso, ni sobre lo que estaban buscando o cómo lograron entrar...

Mulder abrió la boca pero su Skinner le detuvo con un gesto de la mano y continuó hablando.

-... ni quiero saberlo. Mi prioridad ahora es sacar a la Agente Scully de allí. Cuanto antes.

Mulder bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Skinner tenía toda la razón. Habían pasado 24 horas desde que lograra escapar y atraparan a Scully y él aún no había hecho nada. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía a pasos agigantados.

Ambos hombres se quedaron absortos unos segundos. El sonido del móvil de Mulder les hizo ponerse en alerta.

-Mulder –contestó secamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El agente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

-¿Krycek? Pero qué coño...

-¡Escúchame, Mulder! Esto te interesa. Ya que tus recursos son limitados, me las he arreglado para sacar a Scully de la Base.

-¡Qué!

Skinner seguía atento la conversación pues deducía, por el asombro y preocupación de su subordinado, de qué se trataba.

-Ya me has oído. Quiero negociar.

-¡Negociar! –gritó Mulder fuera de sí. -¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ya puedes traer a Scully de vuelta ahora mismo y como le toques un pelo te juro que te meto una pistola por la boca y te reviento los sesos, Krycek!

-Te lo advierto. Si no hay trato, no volverás a ver a Scully. –y colgó antes de que Mulder pudiera contestar a esa amenaza.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Krycek colgó el receptor de la radio y sonrió. Qué fácil era darle a Mulder donde más dolía. Sabía que haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su compañera. Pero se había puesto tan fuera de sí que era imposible negociar en esas condiciones. Las cosas se hablan con calma, pensó.

De pronto, se percató de que hacía mucho rato que Scully se había metido en la habitación. Más vale que se asegurara de que estaba bien si no quería encontrarse con sorpresas inesperadas.

Entró sin llamar y la encontró sentada en la cama, con la vista fija en sus manos y su aspecto aún demacrado.

-Qué haces así todavía. No puedes quedarte con toda esa porquería encima. Tienes que ducharte.

Dana ni se inmutó. Krycek soltó un bufido de fastidio y entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó correr el agua. Salió de nuevo y se acuclilló ante la joven con cuidado de no tocarla.

-Scully, mírame. –exhortó.

Tras unos segundos, levantó la vista y clavó sus vacíos ojos azules en los de él. Krycek no podía permitir que el estado de shock fuera más allá. Le habló despacio e intentó poner un tono autoritario. Era la única forma de que reaccionara, además, no estaba acostumbrado a ser la niñera de nadie.

-Ahora quiero que te metas en la bañera, te quites toda esa sangre seca y te pongas ropa limpia. Porque si no sales de ahí en 20 minutos, entraré y lo haré yo mismo ¿entendido?

Un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que había captado el mensaje.

-Bien –suspiró, mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos más hasta que el sonido del agua hizo reaccionar a Scully. Se puso en pie lentamente y de igual manera entró en el baño y cerró el grifo. Comenzó a desnudarse automáticamente casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero su cuerpo gemía de dolor a cada gesto. Al ver su propio reflejo en el espejo sintió arcadas y terminó de rodillas vomitando en el wc.

**Escondite de Los Pistoleros Solitarios**

-Malas noticias, Mulder. – dijo Byers al abrir la puerta.

-¿No habéis podido localizar la llamada?

Langly y Frohike se encontraban pegados al ordenador y ambos negaron con la cabeza. Mulder se unió a ellos.

-Hemos rastreado el origen. La llamada se realizó vía satélite –dijo Frohike.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Como sabrás, un satélite es un repetidor de radio en el espacio. –comenzó a explicar Langly. –Debe tener una estación en tierra que controle su funcionamiento y facilite la transmisión y recepción del tráfico de comunicaciones.

-No habéis logrado ubicar la estación ¿es eso? – quiso saber Mulder.

Esta vez fue Byers quien habló.

-No es tan sencillo. Se trata de un satélite no síncrono, es decir, orbital. Este tipo de satélites no permanecen estacionarios en relación a ningún punto particular de la Tierra. Se tienen que usar cuando estén disponibles, cosa que ocurre por un corto periodo de tiempo, unos… 15 minutos por órbita.

-Cada estación terrestre –continuó Langly de nuevo – debe localizar el satélite según está disponible en cada órbita, después une su antena al satélite y lo localiza cuando pasa por arriba.

-Chicos, adónde queréis llegar.

Mulder se estaba exasperando cada vez más. Clavó la vista en Frohike y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente no podemos rastrear ese satélite. Se necesitaría todo un equipo de alta tecnología, bastante costoso y complicado, que sólo poseen las estaciones terrestres militares de alto secreto. Lo siento, amigo. -concluyó - Por cierto… todavía no nos has contado de qué va todo esto.

Las miradas curiosas de Los Pistoleros se posaron en Mulder, esperando una respuesta.

**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. **

Era el tercer cigarrillo que encendía en 15 minutos y la segunda vez que visionaba la cinta de la cámara de seguridad del pasillo donde se ubicaban las celdas de los reclusos. Dentro estaba prohibido colocar cámaras, a no ser que fueran las celdas de castigo. Casi se alegró de ello pues no se encontraba de humor para haber presenciado el espectáculo de los tres soldados con Scully. Y eso que O'Connel le había suavizado mucho la versión de lo que allí había ocurrido.

En la pequeña pantalla del monitor se podía ver a los dos jóvenes guardias charlar entre sí y entrar en la celda. Pasados unos minutos, entra un tercer soldado. Los minutos pasan sin que nada más suceda hasta que un cuarto hombre, vestido de negro y empuñando un arma se acerca sigilosamente a la celda y entra también.

El Fumador aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo mientras contemplaba el vídeo. Se podía forjar una idea de lo que había pasado y sobre todo de quién había sacado a Scully de la Base. Ahí estaba, su escena favorita. Ahora podía ver cómo ambos salen de la celda. La mujer apenas puede caminar y se apoya torpemente en un costado del hombre, aferrándose a su brazo rígido mientras que con el otro empuña el arma.

El Fumador aplastó la colilla en un cenicero mientras una pequeña sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios. Alex, Alex, Alex. Menuda sorpresa. Bueno, después de todo la cosa no era tan mala como parecía. Sólo debía hacer una llamada y ganarse a un aliado.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Krycek terminó de preparar un sándwich. No sabía si Scully querría comer pero él se moría de hambre. De todas maneras esperaría un poco. Los 20 minutos habían pasado hacía 5 y quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Se dirigió a la habitación y entró sin llamar. Scully estaba echada en una esquina de la cama, en posición fetal, tiritando ligeramente. Se había puesto ropa cómoda y tenía el cabello aún húmedo.

Krycek la contempló desde el umbral hasta que aquella incómoda sensación en el estómago le hizo moverse. Abrió el armario y sacó una manta con la que le arropó con cuidado de no rozarle demasiado. Acto seguido se acuclilló a su lado y la observó. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero totalmente inexpresivos. Su rostro estaba magullado y algo hinchado en la mejilla derecha. Le hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo a la herida del pecho y a los arañazos de los muslos pero lo último que quería hacer era tocarla.

En el fondo le daba lástima verla así. Una mujer tan valiente, a la que conocía tan bien, después de tantos años observando y espiando sus movimientos. Después de haber superado una abducción, un cáncer... después de haber echado a perder un futuro brillante en el F.B.I. por seguir a su extravagante compañero y de haber luchado en contra del propio Gobierno demostrando su entereza y su fuerza ¿cómo era posible que un par de muchachos, tras abusar de ella, la hubieran dejado fuera de juego? ¿Se trataba sólo de dolor físico o era tal la vejación que sentía que su propio cuerpo había decidido desconectarse? Krycek no lo sabía pero por su propio bien le convenía cuidar de ella y que todo saliera como tenía planeado. De lo contrario, pondría en peligro la vida de ambos. Entonces... ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de repente por los demás? Ya estaba demasiado cansado de todo esto, de la vida de rata que llevaba, con tantos secretos y tantas traiciones. Tanta sangre derramada en vano a lo largo de los años, tantas trampas, tantos engaños... ya no podía más. Se acabó. Quería cambiar y Scully le ayudaría.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento le pareció que le miraba a los ojos de verdad y que le estaba viendo. Pero de nuevo encontró aquel vacío azul.

-Scully.- susurró. Tras unos segundos salió de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando el plato del sándwich. Lo cogió y se sentó en el sofá. Ya no tenía tanto apetito pero le dio un par de mordiscos con aire pensativo. Mulder ya habría tenido tiempo de calmarse y era hora de hacerle saber sus planes sin más demora.

Apartamento de Fox Mulder. Alexandria, Virginia.

El sonido del teléfono móvil inundó toda la estancia. Mulder, medio adormilado en el sofá, se incorporó de golpe. El corazón se le puso en la garganta pero se obligó a controlar la respiración y a contar hasta tres antes de contestar mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño aparato. Sabía que era Krycek y que si volvía a perder los nervios volvería a colgarle, el muy cabrón.

-Mulder.

-Escúchame bien Mulder, porque sólo te lo diré una vez...

-Qué es lo que quieres. –le interrumpió.

Krycek se quedó unos segundos en silencio ante la brusquedad del agente. Como le volviera a tocar las pelotas le colgaría y no se pondría en contacto en una semana. Así aprendería modales. Pero él mismo no podía esperar tanto tiempo, no sería seguro. Así que en vez de eso simplemente contestó:

-Inmunidad, a cambio de Scully.

-¿De qué hablas?- ahora sí que estaba perplejo.

Alex suspiró. Si no le contaba a Mulder la verdad, éste no le creería.

-Quieren matarme. Los miembros del Sindicato y especialmente El Fumador.

-Yo también querría matarte.

-Muy irónico, pero si no me das lo que te pido no volverás a ver a Scully, eso te lo aseguro. A no ser... que no te importe. En ese caso puedo acudir a otros canales en los que Scully ya no me sería útil y tendría que deshacerme de ella. Y créeme, empieza a ser un lastre.

-Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto ¡¿por qué la utilizas?

Aunque su interlocutor no podía verle, Krycek se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente se cruzó en mi camino y pensé que sería una buena moneda de cambio.

Mulder cerró los ojos en un acto de impotencia. No debía olvidar que esta situación se le escapaba de las manos y que dependía totalmente de Alex para recuperar a su compañera.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Krycek – dijo fríamente.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, éste sonrió.

-Quiero dinero, un pasaporte falso y un billete de avión para salir del país, cuanto más lejos mejor. Y lo quiero ya ¿Entendido?

-Hijo de puta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. Tienes 36 horas. Volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo.

Se disponía a colgar cuando Mulder le detuvo.

-Krycek, espera.

-Y ahora qué. –dijo irritado.

-Déjame hablar con Scully. –tras unos segundos en los que su interlocutor no le respondía, insistió –Por favor.

Krycek tragó saliva, visiblemente molesto ante la petición de Mulder.

-No puede ponerse. – y colgó.

Dejó el aparatoso teléfono en el receptor para que la batería no se descargase y apagó la conexión al satélite. Alguien podría rastrear la llamada, alguien con suficientes influencias.

Se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua fría. Acto seguido se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un rato. Y pensar.

Si Mulder supiera la verdad, si hubiera visto a su compañera como él la había visto, se habría vuelto loco. Le costaba reconocer que a él mismo le había afectado, así que no quería ni pensar cómo hubiera reaccionado el agente. Tampoco tenía por qué decirle nada, eso no era asunto suyo. Sólo debía preocuparse de que Mulder le consiguiera lo que le había pedido y de que el estado de shock de Scully no se agravase. En 36 horas sería libre.

- O -

No estaba seguro de si se había quedado dormido o no pero tenía la sensación de sopor metida en el cuerpo.

Un golpe seco y unos ruidos que no sabría identificar, le sacaron de su duermevela. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el cañón de un arma, _su_ arma, a 1 metro escaso apuntándole directamente a la cara.

Mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado, su mirada no se apartó ni un momento de la persona que empuñaba la pistola.

Scully apenas se tenía en pie. Estaba echaba un poco hacia delante en una postura algo más cómoda para su dolorido cuerpo. El arma vacilaba en sus manos pues le pesaba demasiado y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas la hacía temblar de arriba abajo. En realidad estaba muy asustada. No sabía qué la había empujado a salir de ese letargo y enfrentarse a su captor pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Krycek levantó el brazo derecho.

-Levantaría los dos pero no puedo. –dijo en un tono totalmente neutro y sin ningún humor.

Al ponerse en pie, la joven retrocedió un par de pasos con dificultad.

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, Scully? Eh? Dime.

Scully tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Quiero... quiero salir de aquí.

-Vaya, parece que has recuperado el habla. Muy bien, hablemos entonces.

-Déjame marchar. –insistió.

Krycek soltó una carcajada seca al oír eso.

-Por si no te diste cuenta mientras veníamos hacia aquí, estamos en medio de ninguna parte.

-¡Necesito ir a un hospital!

-Escúchame Scully, no podemos irnos ahora, no sería seguro.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

Krycek soltó un bufido. La paciencia se le había agotado.

-¡Mírate, apenas te tienes en pie! ¿Crees que llegaríamos muy lejos antes de que nos atraparan? Ahora mismo toda la Base de Franklin nos estará buscando. Hemos burlado sus controles de seguridad, entrado en sus instalaciones clandestinamente y encima he matado a tres de sus hombres. No tendrán clemencia con nosotros, ni siquiera el FBI podrá ayudarte. Si cruzamos esa puerta –dijo señalando la entrada de la cabaña- estamos muertos.

Dejó que sus palabras calaran en la joven pero ésta seguía apuntándole.

-Y quieres que salgamos de aquí –susurró. Luego alzando más la voz, añadió –¿Sabes? Deberías estarme agradecida por librarte de aquellos soldados y sacarte de allí ¿o es que hubieras preferido que esperase a que terminaran lo que estaban haciendo contigo?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta y Krycek se arrepintió enseguida, maldiciéndose por ser tan brusco.

Scully se quedó petrificada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirándole casi con incredulidad. Los recuerdos recientes se le agolparon en la cabeza de repente. Imágenes que su cerebro se había esforzado en eclipsar durante todo este tiempo, ahora las veía con total claridad. Podía distinguir las caras de aquellos soldados, sus comentarios y su violencia. Parecía que ante aquellos recuerdos su cuerpo se resintiera todavía más.

Alex vio cómo se debilitaba física y moralmente. Se suponía que tenía que cuidar de ella y no hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho. No paraba de recordarse a sí mismo que lo hacía por él, para seguir con vida, que aquella mujer era su seguro. Pero la sensación rara en el estómago volvió. Era algo más que su seguro de vida. Era Dana Scully.

-Scully… yo… -susurró, en un vano intento de enmendar su metedura de pata.

-¡Hijo de puta, cállate!

Pero ya no pudo más. Bajó el arma muy despacio, sin apartar su nublada mirada de Alex, quien no tuvo más remedio que apartar la suya, arrepentido. Al hacerlo su expresión se alarmó.

-Estás sangrando -dijo.

Scully desvió su atención hacia donde él estaba mirando. Tenía la entrepierna totalmente manchada de sangre. Aquello fue un detonante que la hizo derrumbarse literalmente. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron por más tiempo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Muy despacio, Krycek se acercó a ella, arrodillándose igualmente y le quitó el arma de las manos dejándola a un lado. La observó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dubitativo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha pero ésta le rechazó con un giro brusco.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó entre sollozos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro como queriendo ocultarse, queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Krycek se percató. Después de la estupidez que acababa de decir y que había hecho que se viniera abajo, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un poco de consuelo. Así que volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

-Lo siento, Scully. –susurró, rodeándola por los hombros con su único brazo.

La joven enseguida empezó a resistirse y a querer quitárselo de encima pero Krycek la sostuvo con fuerza hasta que se rindió. Para entonces su llanto se había vuelto incontrolable y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Alex, aferrándose con sus manos a la camiseta del muchacho como si fuera un salvavidas. Krycek la estrechó aún más fuerte y dejó que se desahogara.

**Parque Memorial 21:50. Washington D.C.**

Habían acordado verse a eso de las 10, pero Mulder hacía un par de horas que esperaba pacientemente sentado en aquel banco. Por lo menos se entretenía viendo a la gente pasar y su mente se distraía por unos minutos. Dos paquetes de pipas vacíos yacían a su lado. Se disponía a abrir el tercero cuando Skinner apareció. Éste apartó los paquetes vacíos y se sentó.

-¿Y bien?- dijo a modo de saludo. -¿Alguna noticia?

Mulder asintió antes de contestar.

-Krycek ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto conmigo. El Fumador quiere matarle y esta vez va en serio- sonrió irónicamente al decir aquello. –Le mataría yo mismo si pudiera.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Scully en todo esto? –quiso saber Skinner.

-El hijo de puta sólo sacó a Scully de la Base para beneficio propio, obviamente. Para utilizarla como moneda de cambio. Quiere que le proporcionemos dinero, un pasaporte falso y un billete de avión para salir del país y lo quiere en 36 horas. Nos está chantajeando.

Mulder apoyó la cabeza en las manos y suspiró. Skinner se removió incómodo.

-Tengo que contarle algo, Mulder. –éste se giró para mirarle. –El Fumador me ha llamado. Sabe lo ocurrido y propone que nos aliemos para ir en su búsqueda.

-¿En la búsqueda de quién? -preguntó incrédulo. -El Fumador sólo irá a por Krycek sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Encontrar a Krycek es encontrar a Scully. Por una vez podríamos beneficiarnos de él, tiene contactos y puede llegar lejos. -Mulder negaba mientras su superior intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. -Seguro que ya sabe por dónde empezar a buscar. Ambas partes obtendríamos lo que queremos.

-No, no, no. No usaré a Scully como cebo. Si Krycek sospecha lo más mínimo… si se entera de que le tendemos una emboscada… se deshará de Scully, estoy seguro.

-Sería una buena alianza, Mulder, piénselo.

Pero Mulder ya había tomado una decisión.

-¡Me importa una mierda si El Fumador tiene asuntos pendientes con esa rata asquerosa de Krycek! pero ahora mismo la vida de Scully depende de él así que, por el bien de Scully, no pienso poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos. –Miró fijamente a Skinner. –Lo siento, señor pero no hay más que hablar.

Ambos hombres sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que Skinner la apartó. Conocía de sobra a su subordinado para saber que no habría manera de convencerle.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Llevaba encerrada en la habitación al menos un par de horas y Krycek no se atrevió a molestarla. Se había entretenido en encender un fuego y había salido un momento a comprobar que el vehículo siguiera oculto.

Sabía que Scully necesitaba estar sola. No había comido ni bebido nada desde que llegaron al refugio y eso no era buena señal… y aparte estaban las heridas, la hemorragia y el estado de shock. Debía cerciorarse de cómo se encontraba.

Iba a entrar sin llamar, como había hecho las otras veces, pero esta vez dio un par de golpes en la puerta y Scully la abrió bruscamente. Se había vuelto duchar y a cambiarse de ropa. Seguía teniendo parte de la mejilla derecha hinchada y algunas magulladuras en el rostro. Parecía haber adoptado una actitud desafiante ante Krycek pero sus ojos, aún asustados, la delataban.

-Sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien. –dijo Alex.

Scully le observó en silencio. Eso parecía decirlo todo. Muy despacio pasó por su lado y se sentó en el sofá no sin cierta dificultad, su cuerpo seguía gimiendo de dolor a cada movimiento. Krycek la observó e hizo lo mismo, manteniendo cierta distancia. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló. La joven miraba fijamente el fuego y tan sólo el crepitar de las llamas rompía el silencio. Alex temía que su estado de shock volviera.

-¿No crees que deberías comer algo?-le preguntó un poco dubitativo. –He… encontrado algunas aspirinas. No es mucho, pero debes estar rabiando de dolor así que… si comes un poco te las daré ¿de acuerdo?

Scully le miró.

-¿Quién coño crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer? - su tono no pudo ser más glacial.

Krycek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-Sólo el tipo que te sacó de aquel infierno.

-¿Y con qué propósito? –exigió la joven. -¿Por qué entraste en la Base arriesgando tu vida? ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí? –Alex tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego. -¿Quién te envía, Krycek?

Esas palabras hicieron que sus miradas se cruzasen de nuevo.

-Nadie. Y no te equivoques, esto sólo lo hago por mí. Tú eres mi seguro.

Scully se estremeció.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mulder está arreglándome unos asuntos… a cambio de ti.

Dana cerró los ojos un segundo. A estas alturas ya suponía que Krycek tenía planes que llevar a cabo pero lo que la desconcertó fue que ella estuviera incluida en ellos.

-¿Puedo saber qué asuntos?-susurró.

Alex dudó si contarle sus motivos. Nada iba a cambiar si Scully los sabía o no. Dependía totalmente de él para salir con vida de aquel lugar.

-Dinero, una identidad falsa…

Scully no ocultó su asombro al oír aquello, se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

–Tengo que salir del país. Quieren matarme y esta vez va en serio. –aclaró. -Le he dado a Mulder 36 horas para conseguirme todo lo que le he pedido y entonces podremos irnos de aquí.

-Y si no lo consigue.

-Por tu bien… más le vale.

Scully miró de nuevo al fuego. Krycek se levantó y se dirigió a la minúscula cocina. Sinceramente, dudaba que Mulder no pudiera conseguir lo que le había pedido sólo que no quería que Scully viera un atisbo de duda en él. No había pensado qué haría si Mulder se retrasaba.

**Escondite de Los Pistoleros Solitarios**

Entró como una exhalación cuando Frohike abrió la puerta.

-Necesito otro favor, chicos.-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Y cuándo te lo hemos negado? –bromeó Frohike cerrando la puerta tras Mulder. Pero éste no estaba en absoluto de humor. -¿Y bien? Tú dirás.

-Necesito que me consigáis un pasaporte falso y un billete de avión para salir del país.

Los Pistoleros posaron sus miradas interrogantes sobre Mulder.

-Alex Krycek. –aclaró.

-¿Te ha vuelto a llamar utilizando el satélite?- preguntó Byers.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha pedido a cambio de Scully? –intervino Langly, que no se había movido de delante del ordenador.

-Eso. Y dinero. ¿Podréis hacerlo?

Fue como una orden. Los Pistoleros se pusieron en marcha, cada uno sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Byers se dirigió al teléfono, Langly comenzó a teclear como un loco y Frohike sacó su portátil y se conectó a Internet.

-Pan comido –susurró éste último.

Mulder se dejó caer en un sillón viendo cómo sus amigos le volvían a sacar de un apuro una vez más. Sabía que no le fallarían.

Despacho del D.. Oficina Central del FBI. Washington D.C.

Llevaba horas sentado en su escritorio mirando el teléfono. Tarde o temprano sonaría y él debía estar ahí para contestar. En cierto modo temía esa llamada. Creía que podría convencer a Mulder para aliarse con El Fumador pero se equivocó. Aunque a él seguía pareciéndole una buena idea. Tomando ciertas precauciones, podrían recuperar a Scully gracias a El Fumador pero ante la negativa de Mulder tendrían que buscar otros canales y tal vez no fueran fáciles de encontrar. Sin embargo, respetaba su opinión.

El timbre del teléfono le sobresaltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Skinner. –contestó.

-¿Y bien? –tras una calada, prosiguió. -¿Tiene algo que decirme?

El Director Adjunto se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-No hay trato.

El Fumador volvió a chupar de su cigarrillo.

-¿Está diciéndome…

-Ya me ha oído. -le cortó Skinner, deseoso de acabar con la conversación. –No voy a hacer ninguna clase de trato que ponga la vida de la agente Scully en peligro.

-Ahí se equivoca Sr. Skinner. Si encuentro a Krycek antes que usted y la agente Scully sigue con él, tendré que pensar cómo deshacerme de ella.

Antes de que Skinner pudiera contestarle, El Fumador ya había colgado.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio muy despacio y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Dios, qué había hecho. Si finalmente El Fumador conseguía dar con su paradero antes que ellos y le hiciera daño a Scully, no se lo perdonaría. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de no haber presionado más a Mulder para que aceptara el trato. Por una vez se podrían haber beneficiado de ese cabrón.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Llevaba un rato observando cómo dormía. Respiraba pausadamente y su sueño era profundo por fin. Había vuelto a ducharse por tercera vez, una de las secuelas de las víctimas de violación, y se había acurrucado en el sofá tapándose con la misma manta que Krycek sacó del armario, a pesar del calor de la chimenea.

Con la esperanza de tomarse las aspirinas, consiguió que Scully se comiera medio sándwich y se bebiera un té. Algo es algo.

Cuando se las dio, la joven sostuvo las dos pastillas blancas en la palma de la mano y se quedó mirándolas. A Krycek le extrañó la reacción.

-No están caducadas. –dijo, teniéndole un vaso de agua. –Creo.

Un minúsculo atisbo de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Scully e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-No es eso.- contestó, todavía mirando las pastillas. –Es sólo que…

Preocupado, Krycek se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa. –insistió.

La joven cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró.

-He vuelto a sangrar. –dijo, volviéndose hacia Alex.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes, cuando fui a lavarme las manos para comer. No tanto como la otra vez pero…

Con los ojos parecía suplicarle y Krycek pareció leerle la mente.

-Ya sabes que no podemos. -dijo tajante. -Tómate las malditas aspirinas.

-Ese es el problema. El ácido acetilsalicílico es un vaso dilatador y podría provocarme más hemorragia. Probablemente… se trate de un desgarro vaginal y…

-¿Eso es grave?

-En realidad no tiene por qué serlo. -Scully adoptó un tono totalmente neutro mientras le explicaba en qué consistía. -El desgarro es una rotura de algunos planos del tejido, no necesariamente todos. El músculo se cura de manera casi espontánea y las secuelas son las mínimas razonables. Pero… hay que coser ese desgarro y, aunque los puntos son superficiales, es un trabajo laborioso. Las aspirinas apenas me calmarán el dolor y mucho menos detendrán la hemorragia.

A pesar de la mirada suplicante de la joven, Krycek se puso en pie bruscamente y contestó de igual manera.

-Tendrás que aguantar.

Ahora, contemplándola, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a esa conversación. Si lo que le había contado Scully era cierto, y no tenía por qué dudar de ello, seguiría sangrando, lo que conllevaría a que su estado de salud se resintiera todavía más y a que estuviera expuesta a pillar una infección. No podía correr ese riesgo. Si Scully empeoraba todos sus planes se irían al traste y no podía permitirlo. Por él pero también por ella.

De nuevo sintió esa sensación en el estómago que no le gustaba nada así que, aunque eso significara arriesgarse demasiado, no le quedó otra opción que salir a buscar ayuda.

No tendría que ir muy lejos. Conocía al médico de la Base de cuando trabajaba para el Sindicato y la utilizaba como centro de operaciones para alguna misión. Por eso le fue tan fácil entrar y saber a dónde dirigirse. Ese doctor arrogante le debía un favor y qué mejor ocasión que ésta para devolvérselo.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta despertar del todo. Al principio no reconoció el lugar pero en un par de segundos su cerebro le devolvió toda la información. Volvió a cerrarlos y suspiró resignada. Por lo menos había podido dormir algo y a pesar del dolor físico que su cuerpo le recordaba cada vez que hacía cualquier movimiento, se sentía un poco mejor.

Se incorporó en el sofá apartando la manta. Observó que el fuego de la chimenea se había convertido en ascuas ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Miró alrededor y no vio ningún rastro de Krycek. Probablemente estaría en el baño.

Se levantó muy despacio y se dirigió hacia allí. Nadie. Estaba sola, completamente sola en aquel refugio perdido del mundo.

¿Dónde coño estaba ese cabrón? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Volvería? No quería reconocerlo hasta ahora pero dependía tanto de él que el hecho de verse sola en aquel lugar le ponía nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría salir de allí? como respuesta, su mirada se fijó en el radio-transmisor.

Se sentó en el escritorio ante aquel chisme sin tener ni idea de cómo funcionaba pero era la única manera de pedir ayuda. Si pudiera contactar con Mulder…

De repente, la puerta se abrió tan bruscamente que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y su corazón se puso a 100.

Era Krycek. Venía acompañado de un hombre pequeño y delgado al que agarraba por el brazo. El hombre sostenía un maletín. Llevaba una capucha que le cubría la cabeza por completo y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar eso! –le gritó a Scully. -¡Apártate de ahí!

La joven, asustada e impresionada ante lo que estaba viendo, obedeció sin rechistar y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala. ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

Alex le quitó la capucha al hombrecillo. Éste respiró profundamente y enseguida se fijó en la mujer que tenía delante.

- Ahí tienes el favor que me debes.- y señaló a Scully.

- O -

-Ya casi termino.-dijo el médico.

Le había inyectado un anestésico en el interior de la vagina, en los tejidos que rodean los nervios pudendos. El anestésico actuó con gran rapidez y Scully sabía que su efecto duraba entre una y dos horas y que, afortunadamente, carecía de efectos secundarios.

Mientras le cosía, Scully cerraba los ojos y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas. Krycek los observaba desde el umbral. No quería entrar y entorpecer pero tampoco quería dejarlos solos por si alguno se iba de la lengua. Aunque las únicas palabras intercambiadas entre ambos se habían limitado al estado físico de la joven.

Tras un primer reconocimiento, el médico no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que se trataba, pero nadie lo mencionó. Así que se limitó a cumplir con su juramento hipocrático y a hacer las mínimas preguntas.

Mentalmente ya había hecho una conexión entre lo que había ocurrido en la Base y la pequeña mujer a la que estaba curando. Fue inevitable que se corriera la voz. Ahora todo el mundo andaba buscándoles y él tenía el "privilegio" de estar ahí con ellos. No es que Krycek hubiera sido muy diplomático pidiéndole el favor que le debía AHORA MISMO pero no le quedó otra opción, o eso, o hubiera acabado con una bala en la cabeza.

Gracias a Alex, se había librado de tener que dar explicaciones ante un Consejo de Guerra de por qué una simple vacuna para la gripe estaba acabando con todos los soldados de la Base a los que él estaba vacunando. Si hubieran sabido la verdad, habría terminado encerrado de por vida o, peor aún, ejecutado. Pero Krycek se interpuso. En aquel entonces trabajaba para el Sindicato y estaba llevando a cabo un experimento del cual el médico era cómplice. No tendría por qué haberlo hecho. Aunque le hubiera delatado, el Sindicato tenía poder suficiente para hacer cambiar las tornas y que nadie le creyera. Aún así, fue una especie de agradecimiento.

-Te debo un favor -le dijo hace años a Alex.

-Ya me lo devolverás –le contestó éste.

Y ahí estaba. Hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa de esa rata pero no que le prestara ayuda a una pobre mujer de la que habían abusado. El Alex Krycek de aquel entonces no le habría pedido algo así.

-Muy bien. Ya está -le dijo a Scully suavemente mientras le cerraba las piernas y la tapaba con la colcha.

La muchacha se incorporó cuidadosamente en el respaldo de la cama. El doctor comenzó a recoger sus cosas a la vez que sacaba otras del maletín.

-Le voy a dejar unas pastillas de ibuprofeno para el dolor y… algo de benzodiacepina. Le vendrá bien para descansar.

Scully asintió.

Krycek se decidió a entrar en la habitación y se acercó a los pies de la cama.

-Tiene una herida en el pecho. –dijo. –Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo.

-No hace falta.- se apresuró a responder Scully mirándole fijamente.

El médico miró a ambos, un poco confuso.

-Bueno… ya que estoy aquí será mejor que la vea.

Scully rompió el contacto visual. Se sentía avergonzada y no sabía por qué. No era la primera vez que la reconocía un médico, por el amor de dios, pero no podía evitar sentirse… incómoda. No quería volver a sentirse expuesta ante nadie. Se encontraba totalmente vulnerable.

Krycek ya la había visto desnuda y no sólo eso, la había visto caer en lo más bajo que una persona pueda soportar. La había visto humillada y ultrajada. Así que poco le importó que estuviera delante contemplando cómo el doctor le cosía el desgarro. Se alegraba de que no la hubiera dejado a solas con aquel hombre por muy médico que fuera. Y tuvo que admitir que su presencia, lejos de intimidarle, la tranquilizaba.

El doctor hizo una mueca al ver el corte.

-No es muy profundo pero se ha infectado. ¿Con qué se lo hicieron?

-Con una navaja –susurró Scully.

-Probablemente estuviera oxidada. –dijo más bien para sí mismo.

Hurgó en su maletín una vez más y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Scully miró a Krycek y éste hizo un pequeño ademán de sonrisa. Era su manera de darle ánimos, de decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, que se estaba portando como una buena chica. Y ante su sorpresa, la joven se lo devolvió. Fue sólo un atisbo pero para Krycek fue suficiente.

- O -

A pesar de la negativa del médico, Scully salió de la cama y se vistió muy despacio. La anestesia ya se le estaba pasando y le dolían los puntos. Y no sólo eso, le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo.

Diez minutos después, Alex y el médico se encontraban en la sala preparándose para marcharse. Scully les observaba con los brazos cruzados.

Krycek le tendió al hombre la capucha con la que lo había traído hasta la cabaña y éste se la puso, resignado.

-¿Es necesario? –protestó Dana.

-Cállate. –fue lo que consiguió por toda respuesta. Su tono no fue brusco pero sí lo bastante firme como para que la joven no volviera a abrir la boca.

Agarró al médico del brazo y abrió la puerta para marcharse no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Scully.

**Escondite de Los Pistoleros Solitarios**

En cuestión de seis horas Los Pistoleros habían conseguido el pasaporte falso, un billete de avión para Camboya y habían reunido una suma de dinero suficiente para vivir holgadamente en aquel país asiático durante un año o más.

Mulder estaba muy satisfecho con el trabajo de sus amigos. Tenía que decírselo a Skinner y hacerle saber que todo saldría bien sin la ayuda de El Fumador.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su jefe.

-Skinner. – contestó.

-Señor, ya lo tengo todo.

-¿De qué habla Mulder?

-El pasaporte, el dinero y el billete de avión para Krycek. –contestó algo irritado. No podía creer que a su Superior se le hubiera olvidado el trato que había cerrado con Alex a cambio de Scully.

Skinner suspiró abatido al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Mulder, no va a salir bien. –pronosticó. –Ya le he dado a El Fumador su respuesta y no le ha gustado. Debería pensar mejor el aliarnos con él.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

-Es posible que encuentre a Krycek antes que nosotros y no dudará en deshacerse de Scully.

Mulder cerró los ojos un momento. Los Pistoleros le observaban con aire tenso.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero estoy haciendo lo que creo mejor para Scully. –y sin añadir nada más colgó.

Miró a sus amigos, los cuales disimularon bastante mal que habían estado escuchando la conversación. Cada uno volvió a lo suyo y Mulder se derrumbó en el sillón, con el móvil todavía en la mano.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que Krycek volviera a ponerse en contacto con él, seguir sus instrucciones y que toda esta pesadilla terminara pronto.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Al igual que le había ocurrido hacía horas cuando se despertó y se encontró sola, se sentía inquieta. Era absurdo, pero sin Krycek se encontraba desprotegida y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que regresara.

Lo que había hecho por ella había sido muy arriesgado y también estúpido, ya que podría haberles puesto en peligro a ambos, pero también había sido muy gentil por su parte. "Rectifica Dana, no lo ha hecho por ti sino por él", pensó, aunque a Scully eso ya le traía sin cuidado, lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes y con vida a ser posible.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Krycek entró y la cerró apoyándose en ella. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba magullado y tenía el torso cubierto de sangre.

Scully se levantó con dificultad y de igual manera se acercó a él. Ahora que la anestesia había pasado, el vientre le dolía horriblemente.

-Ven, siéntate.

La joven le sujetó por el lado izquierdo y enseguida se percató de que había perdido el brazo ortopédico. Despacio, le condujo hasta la silla del escritorio y Alex se dejó caer pesadamente.

–Qué ha pasado. –quiso saber Scully mientras le quitaba la cazadora muy despacio y comenzaba a examinarle de arriba abajo.

-Cuando volvía de la Base… me siguieron unos soldados… -comenzó a relatar Alex casi sin aliento. –Abrieron fuego y tuve que abandonar el jeep en el bosque… y continuar a pie…

-¿Te han seguido?

Krycek negó con la cabeza.

-He dado un par de rodeos para llegar aquí…

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Scully palpó la zona donde brotaba la sangre, justo en el costado izquierdo. Sin decir nada, fue al baño a por el botiquín, aunque el contenido de éste no fuera gran cosa, luego puso agua a hervir y cogió unas tijeras de la cocina.

-Deberías guardar reposo. –le aconsejó Krycek mientras observaba sus lentos movimientos.

-¿Y dejar que te desangres hasta morir y quedarme aquí atrapada para siempre? –fue la irónica respuesta de Scully mientras se acercaba a él con toda la parafernalia para curarle.

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante aquel sarcasmo pero su sonrisa se borró tan pronto como Scully se dispuso a cortarle la camiseta.

Le sujetó la muñeca para detenerla y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Tengo que ver esa herida. –dijo la joven con determinación.

Aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, la mirada de Krycek le suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Ya era bastante ofensa tener que llevar la prótesis y aún más que le vieran el muñón. Era algo que todavía no había superado.

-Krycek, te han disparado. –insistió Dana, intentando no sonar impaciente. –Como tengas una bala alojada en el costado y no te la saque, no durarás ni dos días. Lo digo en serio.

Cuando, finalmente, el joven asintió resignado, comenzó a cortar la camiseta con cuidado.

-No tienes que hacer esto por mí. –dijo Alex con voz ronca.

-Y quién dice que lo hago por ti. –contestó Scully devolviéndole las mismas palabras que él mismo le había dicho. –Dependo de ti para salir de aquí.

Krycek suspiró y se dejó hacer. Tenía toda la razón ¿por qué si no iba a querer curarle? Ahora estaba probando de su propia medicina.

Estaba claro que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente para poder salir de aquel embrollo con vida. El cuidar el uno del otro era puro egoísmo por parte de los dos. Pero por lo que a él concernía, deseaba sinceramente que todo esto terminara para Dana y poder ponerla a salvo. Cuando entró en la Base para sacarla de allí, no se hubiera imaginado el infierno en el que se convertiría para ambos aquella huida.

Scully no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al observar el muñón. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo hacía que se lo habían hecho pero el aspecto que presentaba era muy poco saludable y la mala cicatrización dejaba evidenciar bordes irregulares y pequeños queloides.

-Dios mío. –susurró. –Te hicieron una carnicería.

Alex se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, incómodo.

-Podría haber sido peor. –fue su escueta respuesta.

-Todavía debe de dolerte… ¿no es así?

Scully desvió la vista del muñón para observar la reacción del muchacho. El silencio de éste le dijo todo cuánto necesitaba saber. Así que sin más preámbulos, Dana se sumergió durante unos minutos en su papel de médico.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

No había sido intención de Scully cerrar la puerta de la habitación con un portazo pero lo hizo.

¿Qué había pasado? Ambos habían permanecido en silencio mientras la joven le curaba, pero había sido un silencio molesto, roto solamente por algún que otro quejido de Krycek. Por suerte, una bala le pasó rozando el costado y sólo tenía incrustados algunos fragmentos de metralla que Scully pudo sacarle.

Notaba cómo le temblaba ligeramente el pulso a la joven cada vez que le rozaba la piel con sus dedos y a él, involuntariamente, se le ponía la carne de gallina. Su respiración agitada tampoco ayudaba a Dana a centrarse. Eran concientes de ello y, por primera vez, se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro.

Alex cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza. Dos personas aisladas durante demasiado tiempo no podían acabar muy bien, pero dada las circunstancias tendrían que esperar al menos un par de días para reponerse un poco.

Sentado como estaba en el escritorio, alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono y llamó a Mulder.

-Mulder. -contestó el agente al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lo tienes todo?

-Todo.

-Qué has conseguido. –quiso saber.

-No. Antes déjame hablar con Scully.

Alex cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Krycek…

-Espera un momento.

Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación, llamó suavemente pero nadie contestó así que entró. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada y se oía correr el agua. Alex desistió.

-No puede ponerse. –dijo mientras volvía al salón.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez ¡quiero hablar con ella!

-Está en el baño… pero si quieres que entre… le pasaré el teléfono con mucho gusto. –añadió en tono burlón. Sabía que Mulder no insistiría.

El agente se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Cuándo y dónde vamos a quedar. –dijo finalmente, cambiando de tema.

Ahora fue Krycek el que permaneció en silencio. Estaban en medio de la nada, en una zona de difícil acceso y sin vehículo. Y para colmo los dos convalecientes. Tenía que pensar.

-Te lo diré más adelante. –y colgó sin darle tiempo a Mulder a protestar.

Éste tiró con rabia el móvil en el sofá y se pasó las manos por el cabello, completamente impotente. Ahora que ya lo tenía todo preparado, la espera se le haría eterna.

- O -

Krycek dejó el receptor en su sitio, apagó la conexión al satélite y abandonó la silla del escritorio.

Se percató de que en la chimenea no quedaban más que ascuas y, aunque no debería hacerlo, se arrodilló para echar unos cuantos troncos más y reavivar el fuego.

Scully abandonó la habitación en ese momento y se dirigió trabajosamente a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua.

-¿No crees que te deberías estar quietecita, Scully? –dijo el joven observándola.

Dana se acercó a él con el vaso en la mano y algo más, una pastilla.

-¿Y tú no crees que deberías estar sentadito y tranquilo? Te acaban de disparar.

Krycek emitió un gruñido y terminó de avivar el fuego. En cuanto se puso de pie Dana le tendió el vaso de agua y la pastilla.

-Ten. Tómate esto.

-Qué es.

-Tú tómatelo. –insistió Scully, no sabía a qué venía tanta reticencia. -¡No voy a envenenarte a estas alturas, Krycek! No me conviene.

-Es uno de tus calmantes… -negó con la cabeza. -No puedo aceptarlo.

La joven le miró incrédula. Así que era eso.

-El médico me ha dejado medicamentos de sobra y…

-Tú los necesitas más que yo. –le interrumpió. –Lo mío es sólo un rasguño.

-No es sólo un rasguño… además podría infectarse.

Krycek se sentó con cuidado en el sofá.

-Deja eso y siéntate de una vez, Scully. Deberías estar en la cama o algo así. –dijo el joven cerrando los ojos y dando por terminada la discusión. No quería admitirlo, pero la herida del costado le palpitaba y el dolor le llegaba hasta la cabeza.

Scully le miraba con el ceño fruncido pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía uno cuando le disparaban.

-¡Alex!...

El sonido de su nombre por primera vez en boca de Scully y el tono amenazador que ésta utilizó, hizo que abriera los ojos y, automáticamente, se tomara la pastilla con un buen trago de agua sin rechistar.

-¿Contenta? –dijo, con una ironía más que evidente.

Dana levantó una ceja, casi divertida, ante aquel comportamiento infantil.

-Mucho. –fue su escueta respuesta mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita y se sentaba cuidadosamente en un extremo del sofá para así poder estirar las piernas y tumbarse un poco.

Sin decir palabra, Krycek recogió la manta del suelo y ayudó a Scully a arroparse.

-¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber.

-Mejor.

-Deberías guardar más reposo, Scully, lo digo en serio. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Tú también deberías aplicarte el cuento.

Alex asintió, más bien para sí mismo, contemplando las llamas.

-Estamos bien jodidos, eh. –dijo.

-Sí. –susurró la joven.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron un poco, luego volvieron la vista a la chimenea.

La tensión que se forjó mientras ella le curaba la herida había desaparecido por completo y ahora volvían a estar relativamente cómodos el uno con el otro. Scully ya no sabía si era por gratitud, por estar tanto tiempo aislados o porque Krycek no era cómo todos, ella misma incluida, creían que era…

Este pensamiento hizo a Scully contemplar al muchacho con más detenimiento. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego y una expresión en su rostro que denotaba una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. ¿Quién era realmente Alex Krycek?

Al sentirse observado, el joven se volvió hacia los escrutadores ojos azules.

-¿Por qué quieres huir? –preguntaron con curiosidad.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije, quieren matarme.

-Han intentado matarte muchas veces, eso no es excusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que un asesino como tú no huye simplemente.

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Scully sin ni siquiera pensarlas y de repente sintió una punzada de miedo al recordar con quién estaba realmente. Era verdad, era un asesino. Había matado al padre de Mulder, a su propia hermana aunque él no apretara el gatillo y a innumerables víctimas por encargo del Sindicato y de El Fumador, y ahora dependía totalmente de él para sobrevivir. No debía olvidarlo.

Krycek la miró algo perplejo y vio el miedo en sus ojos por primera vez desde que la sacara de la Base. Eso era algo que nunca más quería volver a ver en la mirada de nadie y mucho menos en la de Scully.

-Tienes razón. –admitió. –Soy un asesino. Es en lo que me han convertido. He sido su marioneta durante años, acatando sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, guardando secretos bajo amenaza … y para qué. –continuó, volviendo a mirar las crepitantes llamas. –Para terminar ocultándome como las ratas, sin poder tener vida propia, siempre mirando por encima del hombro. Y descubrir finalmente que me traicionaron entre todos y que quieren mi cabeza a cualquier precio. Estoy harto de toda esta mierda. Así que se acabó. Hace tiempo que ya no respondo ante nadie.

-Te has convertido en un mercenario, entonces. –añadió Scully, fascinada y gratamente sorprendida por la confesión que estaba oyendo del propio Krycek.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Llámalo como quieras. Yo sólo miro por mis propios intereses. ¿Sabes? –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio y esta vez mirando a Scully. Le alivió ver que el miedo había desaparecido de sus ojos. –Mulder lleva razón, no hay que confiar en nadie. Es mejor estar solo.

La joven frunció el ceño al oír eso.

-Pero todos necesitamos a alguien. –protestó. –Aunque solamente sea una única persona en la que confiar.

Alex intentó sonreír pero le salió una mueca.

-Mulder y tú tenéis mucha suerte de poder contar el uno con el otro, Scully. Créeme, mucha, mucha suerte.

Y cerró los ojos. El calmante le estaba haciendo efecto y además, ya no le apetecía seguir charlando. Bastante había dicho ya.

Dana vio cómo Krycek se quedaba dormido. Quiso rebatirle que no tenía por qué seguir estando solo. Si iba a cambiar de vida, nada le impedía conocer a una persona con la que compartir sus anhelos o temores. Todos nos equivocamos y merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Todos. Alex Krycek incluido.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Una insistente punzada en la vejiga le despertó. Al principio intentó ignorarla pero finalmente tuvo que ceder ante la llamada de la naturaleza. Qué fastidio, pensó, con lo bien que le estaba sentando la siesta y lo a gusto que se estaba en el sofá. Aunque Scully tenía una posición bastante más cómoda que la suya, le daba exactamente igual. Estaba tan cansado que no tuvo ningún problema en cerrar los ojos y dormirse en dos segundos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, cosa de la que se arrepintió enseguida en cuanto el dolor del costado le llegó hasta la cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Dana y fue al baño.

Cuando terminó, se lavó su única mano y se echó agua por la cara. Al contemplar su propio reflejo en el espejo, tuvo la sensación de que éste le mostraba a un extraño. Se secó la cara con una toalla y regresó a la sala.

La joven seguía durmiendo y Krycek la observó, pensativo. No recordaba haber hablado con tanta franqueza con nadie en años. Se había desahogado y había dejado entrever su interior… y ahora se sentía mejor, más ligero. Un peso menos que arrastrar en su huída.

Éste pensamiento le hizo recordar que debían ponerse en marcha… pero cómo. Sin vehículo, y en el estado de Scully, les sería imposible salir de allí con vida y tampoco es que él se encontrara en plena forma. Decidió que Mulder tendría que ir a buscarles.

Marcó el número en el radio-transmisor y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?- preguntó el agente sin demora.

-La paciencia sigue sin ser una de tus virtudes ¿verdad Mulder?

-No lo es cuando la vida de mi compañera está en juego.

Alex se giró para ver mejor a Scully, quien no se había movido un ápice.

-Krycek…

-Longitud 40, 30' norte; latitud 89, 20' oeste. Espéranos ahí pasado mañana al amanecer.

-¡Dentro de dos días! –protestó Mulder.

-Serán suficientes para restablecernos un poco.

-¡Qué! ¡De qué coño me estás hablando! –gritó el agente fuera de sí. -¡Escúchame bien hijo de puta, te he conseguido todo lo que me has pedido. Todo! ¡No ha sido fácil y lo he hecho en un tiempo record! ¡Y tú ni siquiera me has dejado hablar con Scully ni una sola vez! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra aplazarlo por más tiempo!

Aunque Krycek procuraba no levantar la voz, tampoco hizo nada por bajar el tono y Scully comenzó a despertarse. Con los restos el sueño aún en el rostro, se quedó mirando al muchacho atentamente.

Estaba preciosa. En ese mismo instante, Alex comprendió perfectamente los sentimientos que Mulder albergaba por ella. Quién no. Titubeó un instante antes de ceder.

-De acuerdo. Mañana al amanecer, entonces. Mismo lugar.

Dana se incorporó en el sofá al oír esas palabras.

-¿Es Mulder? –preguntó con evidente ansiedad.

Krycek no le contó que su compañero había querido hablar con ella dos ocasiones. Sin decir nada, le pasó el teléfono.

-¿Mulder?

-¡Scully! Oh, dios, Scully ¡¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Estás herida? –preguntó desesperado.

-No… sí… quiero decir, estoy bien.

-Por favor, Scully, dime la verdad.

La joven dudó un segundo.

-Estaré bien, Mulder. No te preocupes.

-¡Cómo ese cabrón de Krycek te haya puesto una mano encima…!

-¡No! –le interrumpió y mirando a Alex añadió. –Todo lo contrario. Se está portando muy bien conmigo y está cui…

Pero Krycek le arrebató el teléfono y colgó.

Mulder se quedó perplejo al oír aquello. Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo donde quisiera que fuera que estuviesen. Tal vez Scully se encontraba bajo amenaza y se había visto obligada a mentir… pero por su tono de voz no parecía el caso, parecía estar tranquila. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que terminara toda esta pesadilla y recuperar a su compañera sana y salva!

Sin más dilación, se acercó al ordenador para cotejar las coordenadas y organizarlo todo.

**Base Militar Secreta. Franklin, Virginia Occidental. **

Tras tres horas de tedioso rastreo por las ondas, la expresión del soldado al mando de las telecomunicaciones cambió. Se apretó más el auricular que llevaba puesto con una mano y con la otra le hizo señas al hombre apostado al otro lado de la habitación.

-Señor.

El Fumador tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó antes de acercarse al soldado y ponerse los auriculares que éste le tendía.

-Lo tengo, Señor.

Había logrado pinchar la llamada y ambos escuchaban atentamente.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, no sólo tenían la localización exacta desde donde se había realizado la llamada vía satélite, sino algo mucho mejor… las coordenadas precisas del lugar y el momento en el que se produciría el encuentro. Estupendo, porque él también pensaba presentarse al baile.

-¿Quiere que avise al General O'Connel?

-No.-respondió mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo. –Yo me encargaré personalmente.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

-¡Es la primera vez que hablo con Mulder en días! –protestó una indignada Scully. –¿Por qué no me has dejado terminar? ¡Ni siquiera he podido despedirme!

Alex se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que Dana le acababa de contar a su compañero. No era esa la impresión que quería dar, en absoluto. No estaba haciendo todo aquello por altruismo. Aunque en un principio se tratase de algo tan sencillo como sacar a Scully de la Base y retenerla para chantajear a Mulder… las cosas se habían tornado totalmente diferentes y se sorprendió a sí mismo portándose con ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Sin embargo, la evidencia que sentía la maquilló con enfado. Dejó el aparato en el receptor y se acercó a la joven.

-No olvides por qué hago todo esto, Scully. –dijo en un tono casi amenazador. -Y no es por ti, precisamente.

Pero Dana no se amedrentó. Ya no.

-¡No te creo!. –Alex se dispuso a hablar pero le interrumpió. –Te has tomado demasiadas molestias desde que me sacaste de la Base.

-Porque soy un cerdo egoísta. Deberías saberlo. Todo lo hago por mí. ¡Por mi propio interés!

Scully negaba con la cabeza mientras le escuchaba.

-¡No creo que prepararme el baño fuera de tu interés, ni arroparme en el dormitorio cuando estaba en estado de shock, ni insistir para que comiera algo! ¿Qué más te daba si estaba sucia, o si tenía frío o no tenía apetito, eh? –discrepó la joven mirándole fijamente. –Y luego vas y arriesgas tu vida trayendo a ese médico, después de que te explicara en qué consistía el desgarro y sabiendo que no era algo tan grave.

Las verdades que salían por boca de Scully le estaban desconcertando por completo, aún así debía mantener su fachada neutral.

-Pero había que coser ese desgarro ¿no? –dijo a la defensiva. –Si se te hubiera infectado o hubieras seguido sangrando… habríamos tenido que retrasar aún más la huida, y créeme que tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí como tú… por eso lo hice. No lo olvides, Scully.

La mirada incrédula de la joven lo decía todo. Así que Krycek siguió contraatacando, no quería perder esta batalla.

-Tú también me curaste la herida de bala. Hasta me has dado uno de tus calmantes… sabiendo que no era algo tan grave. –añadió irónicamente, utilizando sus mismas palabras.

Scully desvió la mirada.

-Es mi deber como médico. –susurró. -Tengo un juramento que cumplir.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Alex al observar la reacción de la muchacha. Se inclinó hacia ella y a escasos centímetros del oído, le susurró igualmente:

-No te creo.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a la cocina para preparar algo de cena. Debían de reunir un poco de fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando Scully se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, observando cómo trasteaba en la diminuta cocina.

A pesar del motivo inicial por el cual la había sacado de la Base, fue él quien la libró de aquellos soldados, llevándola a un lugar relativamente seguro. Cuidaba de ella sin tener por qué y estaba mostrando una paciencia infinita para los estándares de Krycek. Dijera lo que dijese, todo eso no lo estaba haciendo por beneficio propio.

Ya era hora de admitir que, en cierta manera, se sentía en deuda con él… y ella ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

- O -

Al principio creyó que lo había soñado pero cuando se despertó y los sollozos persistían, ya no tuvo duda alguna. Se incorporó despacio en el sofá y sintió frío. En la chimenea sólo quedaban ascuas y la manta con la que se había tapado estaba tirada en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio. Se detuvo ante la puerta con la mano en el pomo, escuchando cómo Scully lloraba al otro lado, y dudando si entrar o no. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle?

Durante la cena no habían hablado mucho, ambos permanecieron más bien sumidos en sus pensamientos, ahora que sabían que todo iba a terminar. Scully deseaba más que nunca salir de allí y Krycek temía que algo saliera mal durante la huída. Se jugaba su libertad además de su vida… y también la de Scully.

Hizo un intento de girar el pomo pero se abstuvo. ¿Qué podría decirle para consolarla? Nada. Mejor sería dejarla en paz y que se desahogara. Ojalá él también pudiera hacerlo. Hacía años que no derramaba una sola lágrima.

Volvió de nuevo al sofá con resignación pues sabía que no pegaría ojo en las siguientes horas. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Refugio. Lugar desconocido.**

Le llevó poco más de una hora volver a dejar la cabaña tal y como la encontraron. No dejó que Scully le ayudara y ésta se limitó a observarle. Tras comprobar por enésima vez que todo estuviera en orden y, por fin, echando un último vistazo, dijo satisfecho:

-Ya está. –se giró hacia Scully. -¿Lista?

La joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Bien, vámonos. –recogió una mochila del suelo con las escasas pertenencia de los dos y se la puso con destreza sobre los hombros.

-¿Irnos? –se extrañó Dana. –Creí que Mulder vendría a buscarnos.

-Aquí no, a unos 5 kilómetros… ¿Crees que podrás caminar tanto? –preguntó preocupado.

Cuando le dio las coordenadas a Mulder no cayó en que esa distancia sería demasiado para Scully, pero era el mejor lugar para encontrarse.

-Creo que sí. –contestó algo avergonzada, como si de repente se acordara de por qué no podía andar bien.

-Iremos al ritmo que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

Dana asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada, percatándose así de una pequeña mancha de sangre en la camiseta del muchacho.

-¡Alex, tu herida!

Éste miró un segundo su costado ensangrentado y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

Salieron del refugio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Krycek tecleó un código que hizo que ésta se cerrara con un blindaje. Ahora sí que dejaban todo tal y como lo encontraron.

Se giró hacia Scully tendiéndole su única mano. La joven dudó sólo un segundo antes de cogérsela y comenzaron a caminar entre la densa vegetación.

**Lugar desconocido. Virginia Occidental**

En el interior de un todoterreno, un Mulder cada vez más impaciente, no dejaba de tamborilear los dedos en el volante. En el asiento del copiloto yacía un termo vacío de café y una bolsa de pipas igualmente vacía.

Skinner había insistido en acompañarlo pero Mulder no quería alterar nada de lo acordado con Alex. Había llegado una hora antes del amanecer y se encontraba a unos escasos 6 metros de distancia del lugar acordado. De esta forma podía vigilar sin ser visto… por si hubiera alguna sorpresa. Miraba hacia todos lados preguntándose por qué llegaban tarde. Si ese bastardo de Krycek estaba tramando algo se lo haría pagar caro.

Por fin los distinguió entre los árboles del bosque. Caminaban despacio e iban de la mano, detalle que desconcertó al agente, al igual que la mancha roja en la camiseta de Krycek y la cojera de Scully.

Mulder salió del vehículo dirigiéndose a ellos sin titubeos. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando, de repente, una lluvia de balas les sorprendió a todos y cada cual se puso a cubierto donde pudo. Mulder volvió al coche, apostándose en un lateral y comenzó a disparar hacia la dirección de la que venían las balas. Krycek tiró de Scully hacia el tronco de un árbol robusto, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y disparando hacia la misma dirección que Mulder.

El tiroteo se prolongó unos minutos interminables antes de que un alto el fuego permitiera a Mulder mirar hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes y sopesar las probabilidades de cubrirlos para que se acercasen al vehículo.

-¡Scully! –gritó desesperado. -¡Tenéis que llegar hasta aquí!

A la voz de Mulder, el tiroteo se reanudó. Dana no podía verle ni oírle. Krycek la tenía totalmente atrincherada en el tronco del árbol, protegiéndola de las balas con su cuerpo. Pero él si le había oído y sabía que no tenían opción. Quién quiera que les hubiera tendido esta emboscada no se saldría con la suya. No después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

Alex miró a Mulder y éste le hizo señas con el brazo.

-¡Yo os cubriré! ¡Vamos!

Krycek calculó rápidamente la distancia hasta el jeep y contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de tirar de Scully y arrastrarla con él en dirección a Mulder, mientras, éste les cubría disparando sin descanso. Por fin lograron alcanzar el vehículo, metiéndose en la parte trasera. Al verlos a salvo, Mulder siguió disparando y retrocediendo hasta montarse en el jeep y salieron raudos de allí.

**Escondite de Los Pistoleros Solitarios**

Frohike descorrió los cerrojos de la puerta en un tiempo récord antes de que la echaran abajo a golpes. Mulder y Krycek entraron como un torbellino, discutiendo a gritos y Frohike tuvo que apartarse para evitar que se lo llevaran por delante. Una resignada Scully les seguía de cerca. Estaba claro que la discusión venía de largo.

-¡Nos han tendido una emboscada por tu culpa! –exclamó Mulder, echo una furia.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

-¡Han debido rastrear la llamada del maldito satélite!

-¡Y cómo coño querías que me pusiera en contacto! – dijo Krycek a la defensiva.

-¡Debiste desconectarlo!

-¡Siempre lo desconectaba! ¡Debieron pinchar tu móvil!

-¡He tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que este encuentro saliera bien! ¡Jamás pondría a Scully en peligro!

-Pues lo has hecho. –afirmó Alex, algo más calmado. –¡Mírala! Apenas puede caminar y mucho menos correr. ¡Podrían haberle alcanzado fácilmente!

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Mulder. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Krycek lo que le ocurriera a los demás? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que le ocurriera a Scully?

-Te dije que necesitábamos un par de días más.- prosiguió Krycek, llevándose su mano al ensangrentado costado. –Ambos nos hubiéramos recuperado y podríamos haber hecho frente a situaciones tan arriesgadas como la que acabamos de pasar…

-¡Me importa una mierda cómo te encuentres tú! –gritó Mulder fuera de sí, abalanzándose sobre Alex. -¡Cómo me entere de lo que le has hecho a Scully eres hombre muerto!

Rápidamente Skinner y Los Pistoleros acudieron a separarles. Los Pistoleros tuvieron que emplear todas sus fuerzas para separar a Mulder antes de que ahogara a Krycek, quien ya se encontraba bastante débil de por sí. Skinner le sostenía mientras el joven respiraba con dificultad.

Scully, que había estado soportando la discusión desde que salieron del bosque y había permanecido callada durante todo este tiempo, no aguantó más. Se interpuso entre los dos hombres con los brazos en cruz.

-¡Ya basta los dos! –exclamó.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Todos la observaban como si no se acordaran de que ella estaba allí y a la vez temerosos por lo que tuviera que decir.

Skinner soltó a Krycek pero Los Pistoleros seguían sujetando a Mulder, aunque éste se había calmado al ver a la extraña actitud de su compañera.

-Qué demonios te pasa Scully .-dijo, casi sin querer.

Dana le clavó una mirada glacial y su tono no fue menos frío.

-No tienes ni idea, Mulder.

Inconscientemente, Los Pistoleros soltaron a Mulder, pero éste no se percató.

-De qué hablas… -ahora sí que estaba perplejo, al igual que todos ellos.

Pero su compañera se limitó a apartar la mirada.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. -dijo Skinner, deseoso de romper la tensión.

-Todavía no.- contestó Scully a su jefe y volviéndose hacia Krycek, añadió. –Ven conmigo.

El joven obedeció en silencio.

- O -

El cuarto de baño era pequeño pero había espacio suficiente para los dos. Scully le señaló a Krycek una banqueta de madera y éste se sentó.

-Desnúdate. –le exhortó la agente mientras rebuscaba en un armario de la pared algo con lo que poder curarle la herida.

-¿Así, sin preámbulos?- sonó a chiste fácil y Dana no se molestó siquiera en contestar. Krycek suspiró. –Lo sé, no ha tenido gracia.

Pudo quitarse la chaqueta sin dificultad pero la camiseta era otra historia y, sin pedir ayuda, Scully le ayudó. Se la levantó con cuidado de no dañarle el costado y se la sacó por la cabeza despacio. Estaba empapada de sangre al igual que el vendaje.

Para sorpresa de Krycek, ya no se sentía avergonzado de su muñón delante de Scully.

La joven tiró la camiseta a un rincón del suelo y comenzó a quitarle las vendas viejas.

-Le he cogido prestada una camiseta a Langly. Seguro que no le importa.

Alex dirigió su mirada hacia la camiseta negra que yacía en el lavabo.

-The Ramones. –dijo divertido. -¿No tenía, por casualidad, alguna de los Rolling?

Scully arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

-Es mi grupo favorito. –aclaró.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron un poco, pero enseguida la expresión de Scully se volvió seria y se sumergió en su papel de médico.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. –dijo Alex, tras unos segundos en silencio.

-A saber cuándo te podrás volver a curar la herida.

Permanecieron callados el resto del tiempo. Krycek se quejó quedamente un par de veces mientras observaba a Scully absorta en su tarea.

Cuando terminó, continuó mirando la herida hasta que por fin tuvo el valor de mirar a Krycek a los ojos. Titubeó antes de hablar.

-Quería… darte las gracias. Por todo.

-No hay de qué.- fue la simple respuesta de Alex, quien sin poder resistir el impulso, alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Scully cerró los ojos un segundo y ambos sonrieron tristemente.

-Deberías ir a un hospital… a que te reconozcan –sugirió Krycek con cautela, retirando su mano. –Y deberías buscar ayuda... ya sabes.

Dana asintió en silencio incapaz de hablar, pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta y las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar, se lo impedían.

Krycek suspiró y no dijo nada más. Cogió la camiseta negra con su única mano y, una vez más, Scully le ayudó a ponérsela.

-Gracias. –susurró Alex. –Por todo.

- O -

De vuelta en la sala principal, el grupo estaba esperándoles. Los Pistoleros se encontraban en un discreto segundo plano, parapetados detrás de un ordenador. Mulder, que había estado sentado, se puso en pie como un resorte, con Skinner a su lado.

Estaba tan confundido por lo que había visto y oído que no podía creérselo. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a Scully, qué había pasado entre ellos durante su cautiverio para que ambos se comportaran de una manera tan extraña.

Cuando regresaron a la sala quedó claro lo que habían ido a hacer. Langly vio que Krycek llevaba puesta su camiseta de The Ramones pero fue lo bastante prudente para no abrir la boca. De todas maneras tenía varias más.

-Listo. –dijo Krycek, a nadie en particular.

Skinner se le acercó con un gran sobre en la mano y se lo tendió.

-Aquí está todo lo que pediste. El dinero, el pasaporte y el billete de avión. Con este dinero podrás vivir en Camboya más de un año, aunque tu visado de turista sólo tiene validez para 4 semanas… cómo y cuándo salgas del país es asunto tuyo. ¿Entendido?

-Me las arreglaré. –contestó Alex, contento por fin de alcanzar la libertad.

-Tu vuelo sale dentro de tres horas. Los muchachos te llevarán al aeropuerto.

Krycek miró a Los Pistoleros y Frohike casi le saluda con la mano.

Mientras, Mulder estaba completamente ajeno a todo aquello, sólo tenía ojos para Scully pero ésta rehuía su mirada. Con los brazos cruzados, en una postura de auto-protección, prestaba atención a lo que Skinner le estaba explicando a Alex, haciendo caso omiso de su compañero.

-Y una cosa más. –añadió Skinner. –No quiero volver a verte. Nunca.

Krycek hizo una mueca, simulando una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Si vuelvo a verte. –dijo Mulder, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a Alex. –Eres hombre muerto.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?.- sugirió Byers un poco nervioso. No le estaba gustando lo más mínimo el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Scully estaba sana y salva y Krycek tenía lo que quería. Bien, en su opinión ya era hora de terminar con todo.

Frohike fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta con las llaves de la vieja Wolkswagen en la mano, los demás se pusieron en marcha.

Krycek les siguió pero antes de salir se volvió una vez más para despedirse de Scully. No se intercambiaron palabras, ni una diminuta sonrisa, ni un gesto. No hacía falta, con la mirada se lo decían todo.

Tras unos segundos Alex salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al presenciar la escena, la confusión de Mulder creció. Necesitaba respuestas… o se volvería loco.

**Hospital Naval de Bethesda, Maryland**

Habían pasado tres días desde que terminara su cautiverio y se atrincherara en su casa. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie… y mucho menos con Mulder. Todavía no.

Su compañero no paró de llamarla y de presentarse en su casa pero Dana siempre le rogaba que la dejara sola. No podía enfrentarse a él, ni contarle la verdad cuando a ella misma le costaba asumirla. Era como si llevara la vergüenza y la humillación escrita en la cara y no quería que Mulder la viera así. Tan vulnerable e indefensa. Es cierto que le necesitaba pero aún no estaba preparada para mirarle a los ojos y abrirse a su compañero.

La única persona que había logrado que se sintiera algo mejor después de su terrible experiencia, se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo y nunca más volvería a verla. Sentía un sentimiento extraño al echar de menos a Krycek, tal vez porque él estuvo ahí desde el principio y nunca la juzgó, pero ahora estaba sola de nuevo, partiendo emocionalmente de cero… y eso era algo muy duro de llevar.

Le habían hecho toda clase de pruebas y éstas habían sido satisfactorias. Físicamente se estaba recuperando bastante bien. Gracias a que el desgarro fue cosido, evitó futuras hemorragias e infecciones y los músculos internos de la vagina estaban curados.

La herida del pecho también estaba cicatrizando muy bien así que… ya sólo quedaba el aspecto psíquico. Al principio rehusó la ayuda del programa de víctimas de violación que el propio hospital tenía. Pero tras redactar el informe que debía entregarle a Skinner sobre todo lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que, a medida que iba escribiéndolo, se sentía un poco mejor, era como si al plasmar las palabras se fuese sintiendo más y más ligera… y fue entonces cuando decidió buscar ayuda profesional.

Estaba esperando en el despacho de la psicóloga que la iba a entrevistar y a explicarle en qué consistiría todo el proceso.

Jugueteaba nerviosa con un folleto sobre el programa cuando la doctora entró.

-Buenos días, Dana.- dijo un poco apurada mientras le estrechaba la mano a Scully y tomaba asiento. –Disculpa el retraso.

-No importa.

La mujer emanaba seguridad y estabilidad, dos cosas que Scully había perdido y quería volver a recuperar. La observó detenidamente y cuando le sonrió afectuosamente, enseguida supo que se pondría bien.

Despacho de Fox Mulder. Oficina Central del FBI. Washington D.C.

Caminaba en dirección al despacho del sótano con aire compungido. En la mano sostenía dos expedientes, uno era el informe que la propia Scully había redactado sobre lo sucedido, desde que ella y el agente Mulder entraran en la Base hasta el fin de su cautiverio, y el otro era el informe médico del hospital. Ambos los había recibido esa misma mañana y se había quedado perplejo al leerlos. En seguida pensó en Mulder. Si a él le había afectado no quería pensar cómo se lo estaría tomando su subordinado. Por eso, tras meditarlo un poco, decidió bajar a hablar con él.

La puerta estaba abierta y al entrar le encontró sentado en su escritorio, con copias de ambas carpetas abiertas sobre la mesa. Su mirada fijada en ellas sin verlas, totalmente absorto.

Skinner entró sin dilación y permaneció de pie.

-¿Ha leído los informes? –preguntó, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia.

Mulder asintió en silencio antes de contestar.

-Seis o siete veces…

Skinner se removió, incómodo.

-No sé qué decir. –admitió.

El agente levantó la mirada hacia su Superior y negó con la cabeza, "yo tampoco" , era incapaz de hablar, pues él tampoco sabía qué decir ni qué pensar.

A medida que fue avanzando en la lectura del informe de Scully, un nudo se le empezó a formar en el estómago y cuando llego a la parte de la violación, sintió que le faltaba el aire, no podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Pero ahí estaban el informe de puño y letra de su compañera así como el informe médico para corroborarlo todo. No podía siquiera imaginar por lo que Scully había pasado, no quería…

Skinner carraspeó antes de hablar. Para él tampoco había sido fácil leer aquellas líneas.

-El Fumador me ha llamado preguntándome por el paradero de Alex. –se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente, le he dicho que se esfumó. Por supuesto no me ha creído y piensa ir en su busca y captura. Pero eso ya no es asunto nuestro.

Mulder volvió a fijar la vista en los expedientes.

-Al final… -prosiguió Skinner. -Tendríamos que haber agradecido a esa rata de Krycek todo lo que hizo por Scully.

Mulder hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza pero no dijo palabra. Bastante doloroso era conocer la verdad como para encima tener que admitir que Krycek cuidó de Scully y la ayudó, independientemente de sus motivos.

Skinner vio que Mulder estaba pasando un mal momento, ni siquiera podía hablar y parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Así que, sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y volvió a su despacho. También él necesitaba estar solo.

**Aeropuerto Internacional Incheon, Seúl, Corea del Sur.**

Tras catorce horas de vuelo hasta Seúl, se suponía que tenía que hacer una escala de una hora antes de coger el siguiente vuelo hasta Phnom Penh, y volver a estar metido en un avión otras 5 horas más. Pero ya llevaba más de nueve horas de retraso y nadie le informaba de nada. El aeropuerto era un caos de gente y no conocer el idioma lo hacía todo más difícil. Se suponía que todo el mundo hablaba inglés ¿no? Pues no todo el mundo.

Por fin, consiguió que una chica de información le explicara, en inglés de los indios, el motivo del retraso y cuándo saldría el próximo vuelo. Con lo que tendría que pasar la noche en el aeropuerto, ya que no se atrevía a abandonar el edificio. Por ahora, su pasaporte falso estaba resultando convincente y no quería tentar a la suerte. Ya se sentía libre… casi libre. Quería llegar a Camboya cuando antes y perderse entre los templos de aquel hermoso país durante unos años, quién sabe lo que depararía el futuro.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo guardó en su mochila, su único equipaje. Sacó una botellita de agua, dio un trago y cambió de posición en el incómodo sillón de espera de los aeropuertos. Sin querer, sus pensamientos volvieron a Scully. Había estado pensando en ella durante el vuelo y no sabía por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Se sentía feliz de ser libre, por fin, a salvo de conspiraciones y de fumadores que querían eliminarle, pero en cierto modo la echaba de menos. Los días que habían pasado en la cabaña habían sido duros para ambos, sin embargo se había sentido diferente estando con ella y cuidándola. Se había sentido bien y eso siempre se lo agradecería a Scully.

Estuvo tentando de llamarla en un par de ocasiones pero se lo pensó mejor, ya no tenían nada que decirse. Sólo deseaba que se encontrara bien, que hubiera buscado ayuda y que ese engreído de su compañero no la dejara sola, pero sabía que en eso podía confiar en Mulder.

Volvió a coger el libro, abriéndolo por donde lo había dejado y reanudó la lectura. Ya le quedaban unas cuantas horas menos.

**Apartamento de Dana Scully. Maryland. 21:00 hrs. **

Cuando su compañera le llamó preguntándole con voz tímida si podía ir a verla a su casa, Mulder no podía creérselo. Llevaba cinco días sin verla.

Al principio, la llamaba sin parar y se presentaba en su apartamento sin avisar hasta que Scully le dejó bien claro que no quería tener contacto con él… por el momento. Aquello afectó a Mulder más de lo que Dana hubiera creído. Durante su cautiverio con Krycek, se había sentido nervioso y en un estado de ansiedad casi permanente y ahora que por fin había recuperado a su compañera, ésta no quería saber nada de él. Aunque tras leer los informes, le quedó algo más claro el porqué.

Llamó a la puerta sintiéndose como un adolescente que va a ver a su chica… tenía tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, de hablar con ella…

Sin embargo, cuando Scully abrió, ésta no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos, sólo se limitó a apartarse para que pudiera pasar. Mulder lo hizo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Scully cerró la puerta y se dirigía al salón cuando su compañero la sujetó suavemente de la mano y la hizo girarse. Seguía cabizbaja, sin atreverse a mirarle. Todavía se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que le habían hecho y ahora aún más, sabiendo que Mulder había leído los informes. Sin embargo, le echaba de menos y gracias a la terapia, ya se sentía un poco mejor, por eso se atrevió a pedirle que fuera a verla. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle… pero no sabía cómo empezar sin derrumbarse.

Todavía sujetándole una mano, con la otra presionó suavemente bajo su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver todo lo que pretendía esconder su mirada, pero él estaba allí para ayudarla y no tenía por qué ocultar nada.

Mulder le regaló una amplia sonrisa y enseguida los ojos de Scully se humedecieron.

-Scully… -susurró.- …mi Scully. Sigues siendo la misma mujer bella, fuerte e inteligente que yo admiro. Sigues siendo la misma persona. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca.

Las lágrimas de Dana comenzaron a fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte. –prosiguió Mulder. –Superaremos esto juntos y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya verás.

La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de Mulder mientras le hablaba y Scully le miraba con un profundo agradecimiento. No sólo por las palabras de ánimo sino porque sabía que él estaría ahí a su lado, para bien o para mal, y que no tenía por qué pasar por todo el proceso ella sola. Quería decirle algo a su compañero pero no podía articular palabra.

Mulder le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos, le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero. –le susurró al oído.

Fue entonces cuando Scully se derrumbó. Le abrazó más fuerte si cabe y comenzó a llorar sin ningún pudor. Tal vez fuera mejor venirse abajo ahora, llorar y desahogarse todo lo que llevaba dentro, y luego poder hablar con el alma desnuda.

FIN

56


End file.
